


By His Side Chapter 1

by CheridanAllen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheridanAllen/pseuds/CheridanAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie couldn't go back to life as usual after Dean left when Cassie's father died.  Cassie had to make changes in order to feel whole again and helpful to others.  She had no idea where it would lead her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By His Side

**Author's Note:**

> **By His Side**  
> This is my first fic where Cassie decides to change her life after Dean has gone back to hunting after Route 666.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie Robins never did get over Dean Winchester, so instead she took action.

**By His Side**

**{Flashback –two years before}**

Cassie didn't go back to her old life after Dean left her. She couldn't the man had a hold on her soul. Sometimes she wondered if the hold was supernatural or if it was just the way things happened when you fell in love so deep you couldn' t breath without thinking of the other person. She reasoned for days that Dean had things to do. He had to do his work he had to save others. She went on dates after work and wrote more articles than she would ever have any use for. But she would find herself searching for things happening that were paranormal in here area. At first, she was curious then she thought at one point maybe Dean hadn't gone so far and that if she showed up at one of the locations he would be there, saving someone.

It was only a week after she last saw Dean that she found herself in her car going to check it out a haunting an hour from her city. It's been a week she told herself, Dean could be across the country in a few hours a week was forever. She drove up to the small house and knocked on the door to find an older white woman.  
"Can I help you?" the woman asked.  
"I…..I am sorry to bother you but I saw your ad in the paper you said you thought you were being haunted," Cassie said in almost a whisper. Maybe she was losing her mind she knew very little of the supernatural.

The lady nodded as though the ghost would know if she said it out loud or so Cassie thought.  
Cassie looked the lady in the eyes, "Has anyone come to help you with that problem the ad I saw was a few days old."  
The woman smiled then, "There was a man that came he was older with a scruffy beard, he was nice reminded me of my son," she said with a soft smile, "he took care of the ghost and I gave him a pound cake," she added with pride.  
Cassie was a bit disappointed, but decided to ask her any way, "Um, do you recall his name, this man?"  
"Young lady are you having ghosts problems?"  
Cassie shook her head but really she was having ghost's issues except they were the ghost of Dean.  
"I think I might need the man's help though," Cassie lied.  
"Come in let me get his name for you," the older lady said, "My name is Marcie."  
Cassie acknowledged the name and gave her hers as she followed Marcie inside the small neat home.  
The lady went to a dresser that was set up in the living room. It was an airy small area with a love seat as well as several chairs, a television, a fire place and lots of mirrors.

"Here you go, its Bobby Singer, here is his number," Marcie said as she wrote it down then passed it to Cassie.  
Cassie smiled as she took the paper, she had no idea how many hunters were out there in the world but she hoped the information would lead her to Dean or something that would connect them. She thanked Marcie and asked her to be careful before she went to her car and drove away.

At the diner not far from Marcie's home Cassie phoned Bobby.  
She took a deep breath before he finally answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi is this Bobby Singer?"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"This is Cassie Robinson, I'm a friend of Dean Winchester."  
Bobby hesitated to answer his first thought was somehow one of Dean's one night stand's had tracked him down. "Um when was the last time you saw um Dean?" he asked cautiously.  
"So you do know him?"  
"Yeah, I do but I can tell you he doesn't have the money to pay child support….."  
Cassie interrupted with her laugh. She bit her lip, the guy must really know Dean if that is the first thing that came to his mind.  
"Well that isn't why I am looking for him," she sighed, "To be honest, I love the guy and I know he has things to do….." she had to stop this wasn't her. She really didn't know what she could do to make herself part of his life.

Bobby got the idea the woman was emotional, "Hey, its okay I can tell you I haven't seen Dean in a few years, I am a friend of his fathers. We are close but I am sure all he does is hunt. That is all Dean has ever done since he was young, Cassie. I can't give you any hope for that love you have, I'm sorry."  
Bobby was quiet for several moments, " Are you a hunter? How did you find my information?"  
Cassie pulled herself together, "I have done some research, I'm a journalist. I can't shake what I feel for him he was here a week ago and we well renewed or relationship a bit then he had to go. Maybe this was a bad idea."  
"Cassie, if you love Dean then you must know why he does what he does, use your intelligence to go the rest of the way," he advised her.  
Cassie cleared her throat, she knew he was right. To be with Dean she had to be like Dean. She had to decided if she wanted to go that extra mile or give up on him. "Thanks Bobby, if I need your help is okay if I call you?"  
Bobby let her know if she ever needed him to just give him a shout.  
She thanked him and hung up the phone. She sat for several hours in the booth drinking tea and deciding what she wanted to do with her life. She knew she wanted to be with Dean, nothing else mattered. She would do whatever it took to find him and be his one and only.  
That was the day she decided she would join Dean in his quest to help people survive the things in the dark.  
**{End Flashback}**

Cassie was taking a break from hunting by visiting a few old friends as well as professor in Athens, Ohio when she got a call from Dean. Her heart was in her throat when she saw his name on the caller id on the phone. He hadn't called her in over a year.  
"Hello?"  
"Cassie?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cassie it's Dean I know we haven't spoken in a while, he paused, "I wondered what you were up to these days," he asked though he felt it was lame.  
So many times he wanted to talk to her but he knew with his time running out it would all be useless. He wanted to see her so much to have her in his arms.  
"You there?"  
Cassie nodded, "Yeah I'm here. Dean ….How are you doing?" she said as she sat down on a bench.  
He couldn't lie to her but how could he tell her the truth. He didn't want her to know what he had done but he had done it for Sam or had he only wanted a way out of his life. His life was empty on so many levels but they did help people now he was going to hell. Why had he called her?  
"Cassie I want to see you can we meet some where?"  
"Where are you?" she asked as she fingered a bruise on her arm.

Dean said he was in Colorado but Cassie didn't care she was used to driving all over after hunting for two years. She generally had a partner, her name was Cashmere, Cash, but she was taking time off. Cashmere was a huntress that saved Cassie's ass on one of her first hunts. Cash who is Indian ancestry she loved to eat spicy food and hunted because her mother was a huntress. Her father died from a werewolf attack when she was ten years old. Her mother began to hunt and Cash lived with her grandparents till she was fifteen.

Cassie would go so she could tell Dean what she had been up to things would be better, she thought or so she thought at that time.  
"Um, Colorado huh, well I am doing some free lancing these days," she said as she made plans in her head. She knew she could be there in a day if she drove straight through.  
"Hey so you have time to meet me? I mean you have that kind of freedom?" Dean asked curiously.  
Cassie told him she could he just needed to name the place. Cassie hung up with new determination. She went inside to see a few pals then she would get on the road she was going to meet up with him in a day and a half, her heart soared with joy.


	2. By His Side Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Cassie has a flashback of the previous time she meet up with her dear Dean.

Chapter Two  
Dean sighed when he hung up with Cassie. He craved that woman’s touch; no one was like her for him or with him. Sam shook his head and Bobby headed toward his car. Bobby hadn’t heard most of the conversation because he had been chatting with Sam.  
“See you boys later,” he said before he got in his car to drive off.  
“We are going to meet Cassie?” Sam asked before he opened the passenger door.  
Dean smiled as he got in the car, “Yeah Sam we are.”  
\--  
Cassie called Cash as soon as she got in the car after her visit. She could hear noise in the background when Cash answered and assumed Cash must have finished her hunt then gone to a bar to celebrate.  
“Hey you,” Cash said with a smile in her voice.  
“Baby don’t tease me,” someone said in the background. Cash mumbled something that Cassie couldn’t hear.  
Cassie laughed, “What are you up to wild woman?”  
Cash smiled, “Oh just blowing off some steam. Are you on the way to meet me yet?” she asked as she winked at the man who was waiting for her.  
Cassie hesitated for only a moment. “I’m going to meet Dean in Kansas City; can you meet me there instead?”  
Cash frowned as she put her finger up to the man to tell him to hold on.  
“Cass, you are doing this to yourself again, you are ready to tell him what you have been up to, right?”  
Cassie sighed, “I want to tell him I do but he has been doing it so long I am afraid he ……..I don’t know what I’m going to do except spend some time with him,” she said as she looked out the window of her car. She really needed to get on the road.  
“Hey I don’t blame you girl you haven’t had sex since you saw him last year, get you some, but you better be careful. The way you feel about that guy……..I don’t know why you don’t just tell him already.”  
“You tired of me?” Cassie asked half heartedly.  
“No way pal, I'm here for you,” Cash said with a smile in her voice, “You do what you have to do okay. I can’t wait to meet the infamous Dean.”  
“Cash, if I don’t tell him you won’t….”  
“I could say we work together,” Cash said with a groan as the man waiting for her came over and started running his hands over her firm bottom, “I gotta go see you when you get here.”  
“Be safe,” Cassie said before they hung up.  
\--  
Cassie drove towards her meeting with Dean with memories of their last time in her head. She couldn’t believe it was close to a year already.  
{Flashback a year earlier}  
He had called her out of the blue. She was in a hotel in south Texas and she was tired from her latest hunt. Cash was sound asleep in the bed across the room. The phone rang and Cassie grabbed it from the bedside table.  
“Hello,” she whispered to keep from waking her friend.  
“Cass, I know it’s late but I was hoping to get a chance to see you,” Dean said as he watched his room door from outside where he stood near the Impala.  
“I would love to see you Dean where are you?”  
“I’m in Oklahoma I was hoping we could head your way in the morning.”  
Cassie thought about the distance she would need to drive to get to see Dean though she didn’t know how to explain that they were closer at the moment then if he went to Missouri.  
“I’m visiting in Texas why don’t I meet you in Dallas if that will work for you.”  
Dean was happy right away that she was even considering them getting together.  
“Yeah sure that is closer. When can you be there? I mean are you done with your visit?”  
Cassie was quiet a moment, she wasn’t sure she would ever be truly ready to tell him what she had been doing. It was obvious that Bobby had either not seen Dean yet or had forgotten her contacting him.  
“No, its fine I was heading out in the morning.”  
“Good, well Dallas it is,” Dean said with as smile in his voice.  
They made plans to meet off the freeway and she hung up afterward.

She couldn’t stop smiling. She was going to see him finally. She frowned when she remembered the bruise she had on her thigh from falling during a fight with a ghost the night before. She would need to put cover up on it so he wouldn’t ask but it would be worth it even if she had to tell a little white lie to see him again.

\--Sam was with Dean when they met up and he seemed happy to see her too. After they had dinner Sam took Dean’s car to go to the motel while Dean rode with her to a hotel not far away.  
“So what have you been up to?” Dean asked as he got in her Jeep Wrangler.  
“I have been keeping busy, how have you been doing?” she asked as she backed out of the parking lot.  
“Not missing me at all?” Dean asked with a smirk as he moved his hand to her leg.  
Cassie smiled, “Dean I miss you all the time but I understand you have to do ……things,” she said softly.  
Dean sighed as he moved his hand. The things he wanted to do he never had a chance to do, like a chance to have a life with the woman that was beside him.  
\--  
At the hotel they didn’t waste any time. Dean pushed her against the door as soon as they were in the room. His hands roamed her lean frame as he kissed her lips then her neck. Cassie’s hands went to his face she wanted to taste him all day. Her tongue circled his but his darted into her mouth where he sucked hers liberally. The kiss intensified and the room was full of the sounds of their moaning. He picked her up while they continued the kiss he laid her on the bed. They made quick work of the clothing and when they lay naked together on the comforter Cassie was tempted to confess but the look in his eyes was pure hunger. She reasoned she would wait till later. She only wanted to be with him without explanations or concerns. She pulled him down with her legs and he laughed.

“Oh I missed you so much,” Dean said as he traced the contours of her nipples with his rough fingers.  
“Me too,” she said as she reached up to pull his face down by grabbing his hair which was longer then she remembered.  
Dean laughed. His lips found hers before he pushed his tongue in her mouth to taste what was pure sweetness to him. Cassie moaned against his mouth before he slid inside of her. She was ready and wet for him. She tightened her legs around his back. He moved in fast and she welcomed him because that is the way he was, hungry and impatient to be with her. She loved it as he opened up for him more. He moved his lips from hers down to her neck then on to her breasts that perked and pebbled for him. He licked and sucked the peaks. Her hands traced his back and butt keeping time with his rhythm as she met with him again and again.

“Oh Dean, baby, I want this with you all the time,” she said as tears formed in her eyes.  
It was the moment to confess but it wasn’t. It was the time they had to connect and pray it could someday be forever for them.  
“I know,” he said low in his throat.  
He knew she was his for good but he couldn’t claim her, not just yet. Someday there might be time but he realized like her it might not come.  
Dean moved out after he came then he realized he had forgotten the condom. In the back of her mind sometimes Cassie hoped they might have a baby, a small reminder that would always be with her to show how much she loved Dean. Of course she was on the pill even though she only slept with Dean. She wasn’t like Cash she hunted, still wrote but mostly Cassie missed Dean in her spare time.

He lay beside her with a sad smile.  
“What are you thinking about Baby?”he asked with a sigh.  
“Nothing, and ……..everything. This, you know us……..I don’t know Dean I try to be patient…..I just love you.”  
Dean leaned up on his arm to look down at her, “Was this a bad idea?” he asked as he traced his fingers over her face. His heart was in his throat but it all seemed so impossible for them.  
She shook her head, “No this can never be a bad idea, do you understand? I have to have my Dean fix…..but I guess I wish it could be more than once a year,” she said with soft smile.  
Dean didn’t say anything right away, “Cass, I do love you so much….. you ……..there is no way I couldn’t.”  
He got up, she was afraid she had made him sad. “I’m sorry come back to bed please.”  
Dean turned around on his way to the rest room, “I’ll be back in a second I’m not going anywhere don’t worry.”

They made love a couple more times that night and once in the morning before they went their separate ways. As much as Dean wanted her to stay he felt that the longer he was around Cassie the he though wouldn’t have the strength to let her go. He was silent as she dressed, he considered he should end it all but when she leaned over to kiss him he asked if he could see her again soon.  
She nodded, “Call me okay.”  
“Cass, are you sure?” he asked.  
She ran her fingers over his face again with a small smile, “Yes,” she said simply before she walked out of the door.  
Cassie didn’t tell him about her hunting because she reasoned he would worry. The only connection they had was the hunting it was something that bound them together when nothing else could. She would tell him some how soon she promised hersel she would.  
{End Flashback}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that I did the lazy thing and linked to another site when I first posted this fic, It is a personal favorite for me. However, if you are impatient to read it all you can find it by name at that very large fan fiction site. I am however making edits to this version as I post so this will be the most updated.


	3. By His Side Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie bites off more than she can chew, almost, this time when she meets up with Dean. Poor Dean well he has a hard time letting go until something interesting happens.

Chapter Three  
Kansas City-  
Cassie was in Dean’s arms before the sun set the next night. Traffic had been no big deal and she had floored it to get to the meeting place as soon as she could. Dean wasn’t much for small talk but after not seeing him for a year she wanted to chat.  
“Hey, um, how are things with your father, Dean?” she asked this question though she knew the answer. She had heard that John had died and wondered how Dean was dealing with it.  
He was quiet for long moments as he looked in her eyes. He didn’t want to talk about his father when he was in the car with Sam let alone when he was in bed with Cassie. On the other hand he realized she tended to want to bond after sex.  
“Hey um…he ...passed away a while back, Cass. I don’t really want to talk about it, you know. “  
She nodded as she bit her lip. “I’m sorry to hear that Dean,” she said as she traced her fingers over his stomach.

He looked up at her and wondered how he would feel if something happened to Cassie, he thought he would be even more devastated then he already felt. He leaned up, “Cassie you can work from anywhere…  
“Yeah?”  
He stopped, he couldn't do it, he could not ask her to go on the road with them it was crazy and selfish. “Nothing…….”he said as he pulled her close to his side. He wanted her safe from his life choices yet he wanted her in his life. He was a b*st*rd he decided. He should just turn away from her and not look back so she could have a nice happy life with a normal guy.  
“Dean, you okay?”  
He pulled her face down to meet his, “I’m fine, Baby, I’m with you,” he said in all seriousness.

Cassie wasn’t fooled again she considered telling him her secret. On one hand how would he feel if someone else told him. She saw hunters all the time Sam and Dean probably knew or ran into on hunts. She straddled his body; she had to focus on something else before she made a mistake. It was timing that was important with the announcement she had to make; timing was what would make all the difference she decided.  
\--   
The next morning Cassie asked Dean if they could hang out a few more days. She asked if he could take a break. He looked her in the eyes with a smile, “Yeah that sounds good let me call Sam.”  
Cassie was surprised; she had to find a way to call Cash. If Cash called her she would have to explain. She hated lying it always caused so many problems.  
The last time they were together she hadn’t asked him to hang around because she had been so afraid of telling him the truth of her life. She bit her lip, maybe she was getting better at the lying part. If only it didn’t hurt so much when he wasn’t around, he was her Achilles heel and she had a feeling she was his.

“Great,” she said but she wasn't sure if the excitement sounded in her voice.  
Dean looked at her strangely as he waited for Sam to answer the phone.  
“You okay?” he asked.  
“I’m wonderful I’m going to go in and take a shower so we can see some of this town,” she said before she went in the bathroom with her purse, “Have to have the makeup,” she added to him.  
"Stupid, stupid stupid," she thought to herself, this is what happens when she gets greedy, one lie turns into another lie.   
She sighed after she was behind the door. She turned on the water then locked the door. She thought Dean would find it odd but if she was fast in the shower he would think she locked it from habit.  
She dialed Cash’s cell as the water ran in the background.  
“Yeah where are you?”  
“I’m going to stay with him a couple days,” Cassie whispered.  
“Okay, we can just meet up whenever you are done …come on now Cass use this time to tell him okay? Promise?”  
“I’ll try Cash, I will I won’t promise. I have to go I didn’t want you to worry,” she said before they said their good byes.

Cassie jumped in the shower to do a quick wash before she dried off and put on a bit of make up since she had mentioned it to Dean. She opened the door to see he was pulling up his jeans.  
“What did I miss?” she asked with a grin.  
“Nothing, just talked to Sam and told him I was staying around if he wanted to take off and do whatever he does when I’m not with him,” Dean said with a smile as he pulled her into his arms.  
“Okay, you ready to get some food then?”  
Dean nodded after he kissed her.  
\--   
The two days with Dean flew by and Cassie never did mention hunting not to ask about his hunts or to tell him of hers. They stood outside in front of the hotel room where Sam had been staying as he waited for Dean. He held her close for as long as he felt comfortable.  
“Cass....”  
She stopped him from making any pronouncements.  
“We will see each other again soon, right?” she asked as she looked in his eyes.  
Dean nodded because he couldn’t speak. The time with Cassie showed him how much he was missing by being on the road. He did want the life with her. He wanted it more than ever. He pushed his lips against hers and prayed they would spend time together and if God was in heaven he would have a life with her when the hunting was done.  
“Yeah, Cass, this time it won’t be a year okay. We will make time,” Dean insisted.  
Cassie agreed before she got in her car and drove away.  
\--   
Sam watched from the window. He knew Dean was getting in deeper with Cassie deeper than was realistic. He sighed as he turned away from the window and he cursed the fate that would have them on the road instead of with wives and children. It wasn’t fair. How could a life worth living not have real connections; People to love and to protect, children to care for and teach, Sam thought.

Dean moped the first day after they left Kansas City he didn’t want to hunt he was angry and upset. He was also careless so Sam had to call him on it. Dean sat at the table while Sam sewed up a cut in his arm.  
“Damn it Dean snap out it. If you want to see her again then you need to be careful. You can’t put us both in danger because you want to be with Cassie. Maybe you should ask her to come with us, why didn’t you do that?”  
Dean shook his head, “No if we are apart she might move on, she might forget me and find a normal guy…….”  
Sam shook his head, “Do you want that? You love her yet you treat her like a whore by calling her for sex yet your heart belongs to her and don’t lie to me. You are an idiot for treating her this way.”  
Dean screamed out like he was in pain, “NO,” he said as he got up and walked out out the hotel room door.

He got drunk that night Sam had to drag him back to the room before someone got hurt. Sam had never seen his brother in so much pain, he was depressed. Sam had to say something to get his brother back.  
When Dean was asleep Sam called Bobby.  
“I don’t know what to do with him Bobby, he is really down. He loves Cassie but he has dedicated his self to this life.”  
“Cassie?”  
“Yeah the girl he fell for in Ohio and we helped her with a problem in Cape Girardeau.”  
“Why does that all sound familiar,” Bobby asked.  
Sam shook his head maybe they hadn’t mentioned Cassie to Bobby he wasn’t sure anymore. He just wanted to help his brother.  
“Any ideas, Bobby?” Sam asked impatiently.  
“Well boy, he has to work through it himself. I never known Dean to be down over a girl. She must be special. Hey if he spent a few months with her maybe he would change his mind,” Bobby said with a laugh.  
Sam wasn’t laughing. He didn’t’ think Bobby was helping either. Sam wanted Dean to be okay. He wanted Dean to be okay as soon as possible.

\--Several months passed--  
Chicago--  
Dean and Sam had come to Chicago because they heard about a vengeful spirit in one of the older buildings. Sam was behind Dean with the emf meter when it went off they both looked to the left and right but didn’t see anything. Dean put his hand up to his mouth as they reached for the first door. Sam had the sawed off filled with rock salt in his hand luckily the first room was empty. The second and third rooms were all empty so they kept walking as the sound of their boots could be heard on the marble floors.  
Dean turned to Sam and shook his head, “Quietly,” he said just before they heard a blood curdling scream from up ahead.


	4. By His Side Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie's big reveal happens in this chapter and so does Dean's.

They ran toward the sound and followed a corner after the corridor ended.   
Dean was ahead of Sam so when Sam crashed into a young woman with long black hair he was startled for a moment. She landed in his arms side ways but she didn't drop her weapon. She stared curiously as Sam as she looked up at him the few seconds they connected.  
"Sorry," she said as she moved from him toward where the sound had come from.  
"Wait!" Sam said though Cash ignored him, it wasn't time to talk.   
Dean beat them both to the room. He found Cassie on the floor holding her arm to her chest. Cassie lost her breath for a moment as she moved to get up, she saw Dean come in the room.   
\--  
"Cass? What are you doing here?"  
Sam and Cash walked in the room simultaneously to find Dean leaning over Cassie as she stared up at Dean. Cash didn't think the discussion would go well but again it wasn't the time for that.   
Sam looked from his brother to the ghost who stood across the room as it watched them. Sam didn't understand why the thing seemed to be waiting. Cash took the initiative and began to fire her gun full of rock salt at it, the ghost disappeared but all were aware it was not gone for good.   
Sam watched as the spirit dissipated, "Did anyone think to salt this person's bones and burn them?" he asked.  
"Yes we did that," Cash said before she looked to Sam as she rolled her eyes.  
Oh I can tell by Cassie's expression these are the infamous Winchesters, bully for them, Cash thought with a sigh.   
Dean helped Cassie from the room, "Wait we need to help them," Cassie said.   
Dean was distracted, "You're right but you are hurt."  
"I'm fine it just surprised me," she said stubbornly as she moved his hand from her arm.   
Dean shook his head, this was the number one reason Cassie couldn't hunt with him he thought, she was too damn stubborn. It was what his head thought but his heart felt totally different on the matter.   
He followed her back as he watched her try to shake off the pain in her shoulder.  
"So what are we going to do now?" she asked as she looked from Cash to Sam.  
\--  
Sam walked out into the hallway to confer with Dean. Cash raised her eyebrows at Cassie.  
"Don't start," Cassie said as she shook her head at her friend.   
"Hey looks like you didn't have to tell him after all," Cash said before they heard the noise of what sounded like wind blowing through the room.   
"What is that Sam?" asked as he turned from Dean and watched helplessly as the girls were pulled back into the room by an invisible force.   
They were swirling like they were in a vacuum.   
"What is going on? SAM?" Dean asked with panic in his voice, "Great!"  
Dean watched in horror as the woman he loved was thrown around like a rag doll.   
Sam frowned, "It's playing with us, Dean, it can sense there is a connection with us and them. It feeds on negative energy, think positive thoughts go to a happy place." Sam said as he reached in his bag to grab a book.   
Dean shook his head at Sam,"Seriously is this the time for the pscho mumbo jumbo you spout all the time?"  
Sam looked at Dean, "Yes it is if you want them and us to get out of here alive.   
Dean grabbed his gun and followed Sam. He did think of positive thoughts, of course it just seemed so inappropriate and he shifted his jacket to cover his excitement.   
They cautiously went back in the room where the girls were stuck against the wall now by an invisible force. Dean watched as the two kept their eyes closed to protect them.  
"It's okay, you are going to be fine, don't struggle," Sam instructed the girls before he spoke to the ghost, "You can't be here," Sam said with authority to the spirit, "you have no rights, let go of the anger and move on," then Sam recited an exorcism, one he had only just recalled, it was short and it worked as Cash and Cassie fell to the floor.  
Dean and Sam went over to help them. Dean saw Cassie grab her arm again.   
"Come on, I got you," he said before she let him lead her out of the room.  
"I'm Cash," the other girl finally told Sam as he helped her up with a show of his dimples.  
"I'm Sam."  
\--  
Outside Dean took Cassie to the Impala, he opened the passenger door and she sat down with a frown against the brightness even though it was later in the day it had seemed dark inside.   
"Cass, what are you doing here?" Dean asked as he knelt down in front of her and reached for her arm though she didn't want him to touch it.  
She didn't answer him before he asked her to raise her shirt so he could look at her injury. She let him touch and poke at the spot before he pronunonced that nothing seemed broken.  
"I'm waiting for an answer," he said as she put her tee shirt back on.  
"It's what I do Dean, I.........hunt demons," she said with her head down. She didn't want to see his face because she realized he would be angry with her. Dean went around to the other side of the car and opened the door without a word before he slammed it shut once he was inside.   
"Why the hell would you want to do that?"  
Cassie was quiet for long moments but she refused to cry it was her fault he was upset. So many chances had been given when she could have told him in a way that might have been better.  
"SPEAK," he yelled at her.  
"Stop yelling at me, Dean, I don't owe you any explanations," she said as she finally looked at him.  
Dean hit the steering wheel with his hand. She was right she didn't owe him anything only he loved her and if she was hunting then maybe yelling at her wasn't going to help.  
"You are right, get out of my car," he said before she opened the door and got out.  
He couldn't look at her, all he could think about was what if they hadn't shown up would she have been killed. The other girl seemed to know Cassie and it was good if she was hunting with someone but still in his mind he thought Cassie might have had a death wish. He couldn't think straight.  
\---  
Sam saw Cassie get out of the car and he didn't need to be psychic to know she was upset.   
"Okay, Cash we will meet you there," Sam said before he walked near Cassie and whispered in her ear, "Cash told me that you two hunt together. You know how Dean reacts just give him some time okay, he will be fine. Don't worry," he said to her.  
Cassie nodded before she met up with Cash.  
"He didn't take it well I gather," her friend said as they got in her car.   
\--Sam jumped in the car but told Dean to wait a minute to let the girls leave first.  
"Why?"  
"Because we need to talk big brother."  
Dean groaned before he put the car back in park, "What about?"  
"What about? Your inconsistency for one. You love Cassie I have no idea how you can treat her the way you do. It makes no logical sense but for some totally out of this world reason she not only loves you but she has changed her damn profession to do what you do. Dean, what does the woman have to do to get you to let her all the way in?"  
"Are you done?" Dean asked before he shifted the car back in to drive.  
"For now," Sam said as he put on his seatbelt.   
"Where are we going?" Dean asked Sam and his brother told him they were meeting Cassie and Cash for dinner.  
Dean didn't say anything he only followed the directions Sam gave to him.   
\--  
At the restaurant, Sam and Cash chatted like old friends while Dean stared at Cassie and she talked with the other two when the opportunity arose. During dessert Dean excused himself to go the men's room; Cassie followed him a minute later.   
She stood outside the door when he came out.   
"Talk to me," Cassie said as she stood in front of Dean with her head tilted to the side.  
Dean thought she looked sassy no matter what she wore. He wanted to grab her and take against the wall.   
"What do you want me to say?"  
Dean grabbed her uninjured and pulled her close to him. He couldn't resist touching her any longer.   
"I don't want this life for you but..........if you want to do this then you have to know a few things," Dean said as he ran his hands over her arm.  
"What do I need to know?" Cassie said as she put her hands on his face.  
"I only have eight months to live because I traded my soul for Sam's," Dean said as he looked in her eyes.   
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder the main part of this is when Dean is going to hell.


	5. By His Side Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cassie finally openly discuss her job and his reaction to the news while Sam gets to know the sexy, Cashmere (Cash).

Cassie was done lying to Dean but when he told her about his deal she was tempted to play dumb.  
“Cass, did you hear me?” Dean said just as a young lady walked by in the hall on the way to the restrooms.  
The tall Brunette squeezed close to Dean as though there wasn’t enough room for them to be in the hallway. Cassie rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah I heard, we can talk about this later, right? I do want to hunt with you,” she said as she saw him raise his eyebrow at her.  
He was curious but he wasn’t stupid she wasn’t going to hold back any more information it just wasn’t the time to go into details.  
Dean shrugged, “You knew about my deal? Didn’t you? Someone or something told you?” he asked as he started to pace in the hall.  
Cassie touched his arm as she nodded. “I really want to talk about this later okay,” she said because he seemed to have himself on a short leash with his temper.  
Dean sighed, “Yeah oh yeah we will talk,” he said as he removed her hand from his arm and went back to the table.  
\--  
He was upset now more than earlier. The problem was Cassie was all he ever wanted now, she hunted she loved him yet he felt left out of it all. He fumed silently as Cassie arrived back at the table. Cash and Sam looked at the two of them, they had hoped the two lovers were settling their differences in the hallway.  
“What now?” Cash asked as she looked from one to the other.  
She didn’t understand how Cassie could love Dean so much, spend time with him, run into him on a hunt and still not have it all settled.  
Sam laughed, “Yeah you have never seen these two together, it can be hairy,” he said to his new friend.  
Cash shook her head. How complicated could their relationship be she wondered. Cassie had some explaining to do.  
\--  
The meal had been painfully quiet but Sam and Cash wanted dessert so Cassie sat with her arms over her chest while Dean took turns sighing and looking out of the window. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother as Dean put money on the table and left the restaurant.  
“Well?” Cash said as she looked over at Cassie who seemed to be more than a bit upset herself.  
“What?”  
“Go after him,” Sam supplied the answer he knew Cash was going to give.  
They both laughed after Cassie went outside to deal with the stubborn love of her life.  
Dean sat in the car playing with the radio. He didn’t look up when Cassie got in the passenger side.  
“What took you so long?” he asked with a smirk.  
“You are acting like an asshole today you know that?” she said before she leaned up to kiss his lips that were headed in the direction of her mouth.  
Dean moved back after a few moments.  
“So spill it and no more lying Cassandra Denise Robinson,” he said with a smile.  
Cassie explained how she had asked around to see who knew Bobby Singer. She was careful not to ask too many questions of anyone just enough to put things together. She of course had no idea about the deal except some idiot demon had gotten close enough to her to find out she was in love with Dean Winchester.  
“That was when I got my tattoo,” she said as she raised her shirt up to show Dean that she had a protective tattoo on her lower side, the opposite one that has been the focus earlier in the day.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really……..”  
Dean opened his shirt to show her his.  
“Too bad it doesn’t help with your deal.”  
Dean nodded. “If I find a way out of the deal Cassie, Sam drops dead,” he said as she looked into her eyes.  
“I know you love Sam but did you consider me at all?”  
“Sam was dead for three days, Cass, I just wanted him back. I know it was selfish I guess in the back of my mind I thought you would be better off without me.”  
Dean pulled her into his arms. He could feel her tears on his cheek. She had done so well at not crying when he yelled at her earlier. She had held back and not slapped him or crying but now it was all in the open she wanted to hurt him for giving up his life.  
“You were selfish Dean, Sam has to live with the fact that you died to keep him alive and I have …..to live without you,” she said with little conviction.  
It was hard to think with him in her arms.  
\--  
“I’m supposed to be dead any way,” he said softly.  
Cassie looked up at him, ”What do you mean?”  
Dean sighed as he moved her hair behind her ears. “My father sold his soul to save me.”  
“Oh my you, Winchesters are lining up to go to hell for one another,” she said as she looked at him incredulously.  
Dean frowned. He knew an outburst was in the making.  
“Promise me this ends now no more dying for anyone. Damn it Dean people die. I wish I had come forth before so you would have known that your life was worth living even without Sam. I mean you have been with me and known me yet……”  
Dean moved away from her, “Yeah you who lied when we were together dare to tell me that I could have known that I was worth something to you…..”  
“No it’s not the same, you know how I feel you have known from the start,” Cassie lost her momentum.”  
It didn’t’ matter Dean was going to hell. She had to spend what time he had with him.  
Dean sighed, “It doesn’t matter now, is there anything else you want to tell me?”  
Cassie sighed loudly, “Just that I hope you can forgive me and the time we have together, I hope we can make it count.”  
Dean’s heart broke. He hadn’t meant to hurt her but he was hurting. They could have been together he would always regret the mistakes they both had made.

\--Inside the restaurant Sam told Cash the story of his life. The woman was easy to talk to. He could see how Cassie had become good friends with her.  
“Well Sam I guess we all started some place,” she said before she told him her life story.  
Sam couldn’t believe how many people had such similar fates.  
“I’m sorry for your loss.”  
Cash shook her head she had spent most of her life hunting and it was just a part of her at this point.  
Sam watched Cash’s lips and though he had wanted to kiss her from the start he was not sure how to go about it. They were in a public place and he was not like Dean. He wasn’t going to invite her back to the room because they weren’t at that point yet.  
“So I think Dean has invited Cassie to hunt with us, do you work solo when you aren’t with Cassie or do you two pretty much work together?”  
Cash grinned, she wasn’t shy with men but she could see Sam was shy about some things.. She found it appealing.  
“We are together most of the time but now and again we go off on our own.”  
“Okay,” Sam said.  
“You want to go to the hotel with me Sam?” Cash asked as she leaned across the table.  
“Uh…..if you want we should get out of here,” he said distractedly.  
“Sam,” Cash said.  
“I am kind of done talking for now I was hoping we could get to know each other in other ways,” Cash said with a smile on her face.  
Sam smiled, “Sorry I……..”  
“Yes or no?”  
Sam looked in her deep brown eyes and thought why not for once just go with the flow.  
“Okay sure, let’s go tell the others, I am sure they want some time alone,” he said before he left the money for the bill.  
\---  
The girls were at a hotel down the street from the restaurant. Sam rode with Cash while Dean went with Cassie to their motel room. Dean could only smile when he saw that Sam was going to hook up with Cash or possibly since it was Sam they might play scrabble he mused.  
Cassie shook her head, she wouldn’t tell Dean that Cash tended to be all about the hook ups at times. But her friend was nice to her and Cassie didn’t think she really had a lot of sex but she certainly enjoyed male company. Then again what did Cassie know she hadn’t been with Cash and any of her guys.  
Sam smiled at Cash after they were in the room. He liked that she wasn’t shy She stood in front of him at her full height of five foot seven inches and grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. In no time at all both of their clothes were on the floor. Sam carried her to the bed and she helped him put on a condom. Cash straddled him with eagerness.  
“Sam,” she said as he slid inside of her, “oh Sam,” she cooed.  
Cash sighed before she leaned down to kiss his fore head; his lips, his neck then she ran her hands over his hard chest. Jackpot.  
Sam moaned as he let her be in control. It had been so long since he had sex with anyone it was almost a foreign feeling. He smiled as he recalled a long ago comment from Dean, it takes two people to have hard core sex.  
Sam’s hands roamed over her slight body, down her back then to the front and over her full breasts to her soft mound between her legs where they were connected. She was consistent with her movements but he grew impatient before her put his arms around her waist and flipped her on her back.  
Cash pushed her legs up to his shoulders so they didn’t miss a beat. Sam smiled at that on the way back down to claim her lips again. He stared in her eyes as he moved inside of her with a smile on his face. For a second, Sam had a flash were he wasn’t all himself but Cash didn’t see it because she had closed her eyes.  
“Oh Baby,” he said before he went over the edge and took Cash with him. 

\--Meanwhile, Cassie and Dean talked about things and what they would do.  
Cassie sat on the bed while Dean pulled up a chair to sit across from her. She got the impression he didn’t want to be distracted. He wasn’t smiling he looked serious as he pursed his lips.  
“Do you really think we can do this? I mean hunt together?” she asked him with her eyes lowered.  
He smiled at her. “I think it will be hard but I want to do it, Cass, time goes so fast.”  
Cassie reached over to touch his face, “You don’t have to explain,” she said before she leaned over to kiss him.

TBC


	6. By His Side Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie has a chance to meet an old friend of Dean's, one he never quit enjoyed being friendly with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of Red Sky are used in this chapter just so you know I wanted Bela to meet Cassie.

Two months later,  
-Freeport, Maine-  
Cassie watched Dean as he slept. She was glad she had been able to talk them into renting hotel rooms since she joined them. She wasn’t happy that she had become the research assistant instead of actually hunting. She did understand her research was important, now they didn't have to always call Bobby most often she did when she was stuck. He was a wealth of knowledge and had apologized for not remembering her when Sam brought her name up before. She didn't hold it against him it had been a few years ago that they had spoken.

Another thing Cassie worked on with Bobby was a way to get Dean out of his deal. She was desperate to keep her husband alive. Bobby warned her constantly she might not be able to do what she wanted most. She considered those things as she eyed the freckles across Dean’s nose. She sighed, she should wake him but she didn’t want him to put up his wall that clearly said oh it will be fine. She didn’t want or need him to pretend to be okay. She wished he would relax with her and not play the hero. If she couldn’t help save him she had promised herself she would get him to be true to himself enough to let her all the way in. From time to time she could see the fear in Dean’s face when he was unaware she watched him. If he only would be that real Dean with her. Then again maybe the way he behaved was all the real there was to see.

Dean moved in his sleep and Cassie sighed before looking down at her ring. She had told him it wasn't necessary. He insisted it was what he wanted in his last days with her was to be her husband. They were sleeping together every night and he thought it was the right thing to do. Cassie moved from his embrace leave the room for the kitchenette. She was deep in thought as she remembered how it all happened.

{Flashback - two days before}  
They had been driving through New York when Dean asked her for the fifth time to marry him. Sam had advised him to just be persistent. Sam thought Cassie wasn't the type to marry fast because she was used to her independence. Though it was a moot point in their situation. He thought she didn't want Dean to believe all of her efforts had been to that end.  
"Cass, I know it’s not the best timing but can you do this for my dying wish?"  
Cassie rolled her eyes though Dean hadn't asked for much. That is if you didn't include all the little bedroom things he had talked her into and the scenic side trips to places he had not seen. Maybe she was being unfair. It wasn't as though she didn't love and if he ever stopped asking she would be heartbroken so she had given in.  
"Yeah I will marry you, Dean," she said before the tears flowed down her cheeks.  
Suddenly emotional to herself she shook her head to try to rid herself of such show of emotion. She was afraid it would scare Dean off.  
Sam happened to look up in the front seat where Cassie sometimes sat these days.  
"Oh no, don't cry," Dean said as she tried to focus on the road, "Sam do something."  
Sam rolled his eyes, "She will be fine Dean."  
Cassie smiled as she dabbed at her eyes, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Saying yes was harder than I thought it would be you know since you will be dying and all."

She knew that part of the problem was the wall she erected with him since he confirmed he would be dying. She wanted to only get so close, but he had her soul, from the day they met. She was sunk without him and had only him dying to dread. She would be what he needed as long as she was with him. Those were her vows two days later at the court house in Maine.

It was a short and to the point ceremony. Sam and Cash were their witnesses though Cash left for a hunt after they finished a short meal at a local restaurant. She promised to come back before they left the area.  
Cassie hugged her and reminded her to be careful. When Dean's bill came due Cash had agreed she would hunt with Sam and Cassie as long as they wanted.

Dean had been calm on the outside but his head was a mush of guilt and uncertainty. As much as he wanted to do the right thing with Cassie he also was afraid it was the wrong thing. He had paced in the men's room till Sam came to get him.  
"Hey we need you to do this Dean, what is going on?" Sam asked as she walked in the room to get his brother.  
"This is a bad idea right?" he asked as he played with his tie.  
"No it’s a good idea. She knows everything; she loves you I don't see anything bad except you holding things up. Do you want her to panic after she finally said yes?"  
Dean looked at his brother, "No," he said as he headed to the door, "Come on Sammy let's go do this."  
{End Flashback}

She didn't see Sam up at the computer until he said good morning.  
"Morning Cass."  
"Hey Sam, you are up early. Ready to get started on the hunt?" she asked as she pulled juice from the frig.  
"Yeah we should be leaving soon actually could you go wake Dean or should I just throw a wet towel on him because you waking him might take more time," he teased her.  
"Don't be a hater now, brother in law," she said with as smile before she pulled the bagels out of the fridge.  
She opened them and put them in the microwave for a few moments so they wouldn't be cold so they could eat them.  
"Oh you are spoiling us with this semblance of good food."

Sam smiled at her as she raised an eyebrow in his direction before Dean came out of the room with his hair standing on end. He looked tired and irritated.  
"Why are you two up making noise?"  
Sam laughed. "Dude it’s almost ten in the morning go get dressed."  
Cassie laughed at Dean before he came near her to give her a kiss.  
"Uh, morning breath Hun," she grinned before she gave in to him when he smiled with a pout.  
"Come on you, we aren't going to get anything done before we meet Cash for lunch," Sam said with a frown.  
"Okay playa, I'm going to dress, gee," Dean said before he left the room.  
Cassie grinned as Sam watched her in the kitchen. "So Sam how are you Cash getting along."  
Sam could only laugh. He and Cash met up now and again on hunts. Cassie had become more of a secretary with them besides she still did writing as well as had begun a book on the supernatural. He didn’t' think she would stand for not hunting much longer though.  
\---  
Thirty minutes later,  
Dean and Sam went to Gertrude Case's home investigating the fact that several people including Gert's granddaughter drowned on dry land. Sam smiled at Gert as she looked him over like he was a chocolate cake. Dean smirked in the background. Gertrude had been told by the police the case was settled but someone else named Alex told her she was working on the case. According to Gert the Alex person thought the death could have been supernatural. Sam and Dean are relieved that Gert doesn't seem to mind the possibility.  
"Well, you let me know if there's anything else I can do for you," Gert said to Sam with a wide smile.

Sam nodded, and Gert put her hand up and stroked Sam’s index finger of his left hand, that he has folded in front of him. Dean noticed and looked at Sam with surprise. Sam moved his hands, then looked down at her, nervously as he rose to leave.

"Anything at all," Gert added.

Sam looked uncomfortable; Dean hid his mouth as he hid his amusement behind his hand and cleared his throat. Gert leaned back in the chair and continued to stare at Sam, and Dean looked down at her with a knowing nod.

Outside Dean teased Sam for a few minutes about being a cougar hound since Gert was so into him. Things changed when Dean noticed his car was missing.  
"Sam where is my car?" he asked before Bela walked up.  
"That 67' Impala?" Bela said with a smile, "I........".  
Cassie walked over from the parking lot, "Dean why did you move the car to the tow zone?" she asked with a frown on her face.  
Cassie turned to Bela to ask her who she was. She had never seen the lady before she didn't think she was someone Dean really wanted to talk to according to the way he was looking at her.  
"Who are you?" Cassie asked as she got in the woman's face.  
Bela straightened up her back and glared at Cassie.  
"The name's Bela Talbot," Bela said with her accent a bit thicker than usual.  
"Do you know something about the car, because I really don't think Dean would put his baby car in danger of a tow."  
“And who are you to Dean?” Bela asked.  
“His wife,” Cassie said matter of fact like.  
“Oh?”  
“But back to the car,” Cassie said with slight tilt of the head which sometimes meant danger for those in her way.  
Sam held out his hand in front of Dean who was about to get in the fray.  
"Wait for it," Sam said in a low voice to his brother.  
"I well, uh," Bela started.  
"You what?" Cassie asked with a finger in Bela's face.  
"It......was just a joke, Sam and Dean are friends of mine."  
"I don't think they need your kind of friend," Cassie stated.  
Bela shrugged just before Cassie grabbed her arm, twisted it and pushed it behind her back.  
"Cass.......not in public, I think Bela has gotten the idea," Dean said with a smirk at his wife.  
Cash walked over with a smile from behind Bela.  
"Hey gang, we ready to eat," she said as though she might have seen the entire situation going down as she came in their direction.  
Cassie let go of Bela before the four of them walked over the Impala. “See ya,” Sam said as he grabbed Cash’s hand.  
"That's my girl, " Dean said as he put his arm around Cassie.  
TBC


	7. By His Side Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usual Winchester drama, relationships, you can't live with them if you are Dean you can live without them if you are a woman, then something weird happens.

Two weeks went by with Cassie continuing her secretarial role as well as praying that Dean and Sam came back to the hotel safely after their hunts. She was fed up and decided to confront Dean the next morning.  
That night he came in hurt and she could only watch as Sam sewed up a cut in his shoulder. Sometimes she did the repairs for them but if the injuries were deep they men worked on themselves. They had done it for so many years it was second nature. Cassie left them in the restroom to finish up as she returned to the computer. She closed down before she got her things out for bed. 

Dean came out with a smirk. She knew he had to be in pain. She had already pulled back the sheets for him in the bed room. He sat down on the end and motioned for her to come over.  
“I’ll be fine,” he said as he looked in her eyes.  
“Hey um I’ll be back in a second,” Sam yelled out as he went out to the car to get something.   
He actually left to give them a moment. They had their own room but he had a habit of leaving them alone after they returned. He considered going to stay the night with Cash but he had spent the night before and he liked to pace himself. Their relationship was growing but he refused to let it all be about sex.  
\--  
Cassie nodded because she could see he was going to be okay. He mostly had bruises nothing more serious then they cut that had been sewn up.  
“Dean, I want to hunt. I can help I even have experience but so far you have done everything to keep me from doing that,” she said with a frown.  
“Here we go again, you will hunt; we just want to make sure your skills are up to the things we hunt,” he explained with a sigh.  
“So you get to decide I can’t? This isn’t the middle ages where the woman stays home and the guy goes off to fight,” she said exasperated.   
“Come on Cass, I promise you will go with us,” he said before she walked out of the room.   
“Cass?”  
A second later he heard the door slam. Sam came in the room a minute later.  
“Dean, where is Cassie going?”  
Dean sighed. “Probably to tell Cash what an awful ogre I am,” he said to his brother as Sam looked in the room.  
“So she asked again?” Sam said as he leaned against the door.   
“Good guess Bro, she will be back, probably a bit more relaxed after some beers at the bar,” Dean said as he took off his pants and lay down on the bed.  
\----  
Cassie went by Cash’s room to tell her what happened and they decided a few drinks wouldn’t hurt the matter. They jumped in Cassie’s car and drove down the road to the pub.   
They weren’t dressed exactly for going out with their jeans and tee shirts but considering the situation they looked fine. Cassie had on a tight black shirt with Writer at Large on it while Cash’s was blue with Blues Brothers written on the front.

“Two vodkas straight up,” Cash said as they sat down.  
“I can’t believe he still won’t let me go Cash. I feel like his damn secretary. He doesn’t get that I was hunting not just to get his approval, it means something to me too.”  
Cash nodded. She thought Cassie should relax the woman had all she had wanted yet she liked to complain. On the other hand, Cassie was used to being independent the same way she was. Her protesting wasn’t all for attention she knew that too.  
“You know Dean loves you, Cass, when the time is right I am sure he will come around,” Cash said as she picked up her drink then turned to face the room. 

She turned back around a minute later after eyeing the pool table. There were some players but they looked to be goofing off, maybe she could earn some cash she thought.   
“You can say that you hunt with them, Sam doesn’t treat you like you aren’t equal.”  
Cash shrugged, “Sam isn’t my husband, just my lover,” she said with a smile.   
\---  
The man sitting next to them heard their conversation. He was very interested in the dissatisfied one. He was tall about Dean’s height with dark hair and eyes. He leaned over and touched Cassie on the arm. She turned to him with a frown.  
“Sorry, I overheard what you were saying, I don’t know your situation but you seem capable of taking care of yourself,” he said with a grin that seemed to light up his face. 

Cassie was mesmerized. The guy was gorgeous to her, suddenly. She didn’t notice when Cash got up to go to the jute box to look over the tunes. She didn’t notice when Cash started a game of pool with a tall blonde in the back. She talked for several long moments to the stranger before she asked his name which happened to be Steve.   
He went on about how he liked independent women. His mother had raised him on her own. He thought the whole I don’t need a man thing was sexy. Cassie smiled. After two drinks the second he had bought, she needed to go to the ladies room. She excused herself and went to find it. 

\--It had been close to two hours when Dean began to worry about Cassie. Generally if she and Cash wandered off she would call him to let him know they were fine. He leaned up and jumped at the pain in his shoulder. He reached for his cell to call her.   
“This is Cassie Winchester, you know the drill, so do it,” the message said.   
Dean looked the phone after he hung up. He didn’t leave a message he figured he better go get her and apologize.   
Out in the other room Dean found Sam stretched out on the sofa. They had to get two rooms next time this time they had assumed Sam would stay with Cash. Dean thought Sam had more self control then he could ever manage as he shook his head on the way out the door.   
\---  
At the bar, Cassie had come back from the ladies room to find Cash talking to Steve. She sat down by her friend who after a minute went off to play more pool. Cassie shook her head with a smile as Steve moved to the empty seat.  
“So I was thinking maybe we could go get some pancakes, I love breakfast at any time how about you?”  
Cassie smiled but declined his offer. Steve nodded as he thanked her for conversing with him and left the bar. Cassie watched him go and saw Dean as he walked in. She turned her head.  
Dean tapped her on the shoulder when he walked up.  
“Hey Sexy,” he said as he walked in front of her.  
“Hey,” she said with a tilt of the head.  
“Who is your friend?” he asked before he sat down.  
“Steve,” she said simply.  
She loved Dean he just didn’t seem to get her sometimes. She didn’t like that he thought she actually might have been chatting up a guy but she stayed silent.  
Dean frowned, “One Bud,” he said to the bar tender.   
“We were just chatting Dean.”  
“Okay.”  
She decided to go for it, “He understood about me being independent.”  
Dean turned to her, “You talk to a stranger about ……our problems?”  
She sighed. “It was what was on my mind, Dean, I didn’t plan on spilling things to a stranger.”  
“Unbelievable, next thing you’ll tell me that you talk to Cash about our sex life.”  
“Is this your way of making up?” Cash asked as she walked up.  
Dean glared at her. Cash didn’t back down. She stood in front of Dean and gave Cassie her back.  
“Look you two belong together, consider using your resources, Dean, I’m going back to the hotel,” she said before she left.   
Dean looked stricken. Cash was right. It wasn’t possible to really protect anyone by keeping them so close that they in the end strained to get away. Cassie watched him. She thought he might be considering Cash’s words.   
“We should go,” she said as she stood up.  
“Cass…….”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m sorry you’re right. I just wanted you to be safe. It wasn’t that ………I doubted your abilities it’s just I don’t want to lose you.”  
“Like I’m losing you?”  
Dean nodded before he kissed her, “Let’s get out of here.”

\--That night Cassie tossed and turned in her sleep.   
Her eyes were closed but her lips were busily being kissed. She let her tongue go into the mouth and it was sucked with relish before she moved it across even teeth. She moaned aloud and moved her body against the hard planes of the man’s toned physique. Her hands found their way into his dark hair, she pulled him in closer to her as he leaned down to kiss her neck and smelled of her skin. Her hands moved lower to his chest and she could feel his hand on her nipples as they tingled with expectation. “Oh,” she said. Her skin was on fire as she longed for her body to be satisfied. His hands moved between them and she could fell when he touched her nub. She moaned again. She touched his firm behind and finally opened her eyes. She let out a blood curdling scream and began to shake with fear when she saw the face. 

Dean shook her to wake her up. Cassie looked guiltily at Dean as she moved away from his touch. Sam woke up but after a minute he figured whatever had happened Dean was taking care of it.

“Must have been some dream you were moaning like crazy,” he said.  
Cassie tried to blow it off, “Yeah it was ……..strange.”  
“It sounded very sexual missy,” Dean teased her.  
Cassie bit her lip, she felt sick like she might throw up. She didn’t know what was wrong with her. She also felt feverish. Dean noticed she was sweating so he moved back the covers.  
“Hey you okay?”  
TBC


	8. By His Side Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystery of the dream man deepens after a day spent being normal in a small village.

Cassie got up and went out in the hall to the bathroom where she shut the door. Sam rose up when he saw Dean stood at the bedroom door with a frown on his face.   
“What’s going on?”  
Dean shrugged, “She had a dream now I think she might be throwing up.”  
Sam raised an eyebrow. The first thing Sam thought was that Cassie was pregnant, but he didn’t mention it to Dean who seemed totally non-plussed. 

They could hear Cassie make noises in the small room. First, there were the obvious sounds of losing the contents of her stomach, then the water was turned on and that drowned out any other sounds.   
Dean went to the door to knock, “You okay in there?”  
Cassie was quiet, since she was rinsing out her mouth. As soon as she could she let him know she was fine. Cassie leaned against the door before she swished with mouthwash and brushed her teeth.   
Dean knocked on the door again and Cassie opened it with a smile.   
“So?”  
“It was probably the vodka Cash ordered for us I had two and usually I have juice with my vodka either cranberry or orange,” Cassie said as she moved passed Dean to go in the kitchen for water.   
Sam cleared his throat loudly before he lay back down on the sofa.  
Dean looked in his brother’s direction then back at Cassie.  
“So you are fine?”  
“Yep I feel a lot better,” she said after she drank the water, took Dean’s hand and took him back to the room, “Sorry for waking you Sam,” she added before she shut the door. 

They got back in bed and cut out the lights. Dean roamed his hands over Cassie’s night gown. He nuzzled her neck and she knew he wanted to make love again. She swallowed and the face of the man came back to her. She looked toward Dean in the dark.   
“You sure you don’t just want to go to sleep?”  
Dean leaned over and kissed her neck, then licked it without saying a word. 

He was curious about the dream but he could tell Cassie was stressed so he thought he would leave it alone for the moment. Cassie’s body reacted right away. He was on her before she could think about anything else kissing her. She pushed her hands through his hair and moaned. She wanted him to take her mind off the dream more than he could know. 

\--They next day Cash wanted to hang out with Sam so they stayed in town. While Dean walked the town with Cassie. He thought she appreciated the thought of them having a normal day for a change. The small downtown of what was more of a village had different little shops for antiquing as well as mom and pop places to buy souvenirs. Dean was bored if anyone would have asked him, but he did this for his wife. He would deal with it for her. 

After a couple of hours he was ready for lunch. They stood at the door of the closest diner/shop/ice cream shop looking at prices.   
“Let’s just go in I’m sure they have cheeseburgers,” he encouraged Cassie as she browsed over the sign on the door.   
“Okay,” she said before she looked in the window to find Steve looking back at her.   
Dean wasn’t paying attention so he had no idea what was going on when Cassie walked off down the side walk.   
“Cass? Hold up.”  
Cassie couldn’t breathe she took a seat about a half a block away from where they had begun.   
Dean caught up then sat beside her and took her hand, “Baby, what’s wrong? I can tell something is up.”  
Cassie looked at him and tried to smile. He tried so hard to be a good man for her. If he only knew he didn’t have to try, he was who she wanted. 

“Dean I have to tell you something…..”  
“Fine go ahead,” he said with a smirk.   
Cassie sighed, “Dean that dream last night, I thought it was you at the start. But… when I saw the face….”  
“What?”  
“It was that guy, Steve, Dean. I wasn’t thinking about him …..it was weird. Why was he in my dream?”  
Dean frowned, “Why are you telling me this now?”  
“I saw him in the window he was in the diner.”  
Dean pulled her close to him on the bench. He wasn’t angry he was concerned mostly he wondered what was going on.   
“Don’t be mad, I promise I don’t know why it happened……”  
“I’m not mad you know Sam says dreams are symbolic so maybe it has nothing to do with all the moaning you were doing…..” he said with a laugh.  
Cassie poked him in the side. She was glad he could make her laugh. She looked up at him, before he leaned down to kiss her. 

\--Cash and Sam walked the town, chatting, browsing and visiting the antique stores. In their case they actually bought a few small items. Sam gave Cash a Celtic styled silver ring they decided after researching after they bought it that it was a good luck symbol.   
“I told you I saw that somewhere, “ Sam said as he tickled Cash on the bed after they did their research.  
“Yeah but you have to be sure with the things we hunt who knows it could have been a cursed item that belong to something weird and ominous,” Cash said as she laughed against his neck.   
Cash grinned as they lay back on the bed in one another’s arms.;  
“Penny for your thoughts,” she said.  
“I think Cassie is pregnant,” Sam said.  
Cash blinked, “No way, not Cassie……”  
“She was throwing up last night.”  
“She had vodka without juice, that always makes her sick,” Cash insisted as she leaned over to kiss Sam. She didn’t think Cassie was pregnant, men always over simplified things, she thought. 

\---That night Cassie had a similar dream as the night before she woke up screaming just before she would have had sex with the person. Dean reached for her as she woke up.  
“I got you,” he said against her ear, “You’re okay.”  
Cassie cried she had no idea what was happening it just seemed so strange. She felt something was happening to her  
“Cass, listen I think there is a problem, “ Dean said as she pulled her in his arms, “I’m going to go out to talk to Sam but I have an idea about why this is happening.”  
Cassie nodded as she grabbed her robe and waited for Dean at the door, “I’m going too,” she insisted.

Unfortunately Sam wasn’t in the room that night, Dean turned to Cassie with a half smile. Of course Sam wasn’t there when they needed him. He took Cassie’s hand before they sat on the sofa.   
He explained to her they he thought they may be dealing with an incubus. It was a demon that came to women in their dreams. It would have picked her out in person then with the desire to consummate with her it would come to her in her dreams.   
“But this guy looks like Steve……….”  
“Exactly, Cass do you know anything about him? How we can find him….”  
“But to kill him what if he is the victim here maybe he has no idea?”  
Dean explained she was the victim not the man. He sighed as he held Cassie close to him. They needed to find the guy before he did something to someone who didn’t have a ghost hunting husband. 

 

TBC


	9. By His Side Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind the incubus in this fic is my version not so much the textbook version…….just a warning.

The next afternoon they all went out for lunch with the hope of finding Steve while they were out. It was a different restaurant then the one they almost visited the day before. Dean figured Steve might try different places to find what he needed to do the deed.

“So what do we know about incubus'?” Cash asked in a low whisper when the waitress left with their orders.

Sam sighed, “As usual it has different ways of doing what it needs to do.”

“What is that exactly?” Cassie asked as she looked from one brother to the other.

Dean hesitated for a moment as he put his hand on his wife's leg, “It needs to mate to make a baby.”

They all looked at Cassie with frowns.

“What?” she asked in a hoarse whisper of her own before she got up and ran off to the bathroom.

Cash sighed before she went after her.

She found Cassie in the first stall.

“You okay?” Cash asked as she waited for Cassie to come out of the small room.

Cassie was quiet until she stood at the sink where she rinsed her mouth. Cash looked at her curiously.

“You aren't pregnant are you?”

Cassie rolled her eyes, “First off I didn't throw up I just felt sick to my stomach. No way I'm pregnant. The thought of what that thing does just made me ill.”

Cash was wondering if what her friend said was true though she hadn't doubted her before. She looked at Cassie in the mirror she looked like she might cry.

“Let's go back out before Dean shows up in here to check on you,” Cash said while she hugged her friend, “Cass we won't let this thing …..finish what it started with you okay.”

Cassie nodded before they went back to the table.

\---

Sam had explained to Cassie before they left to the hotel how the incubus did its work at times. As long as it touched the victim it was able to get inside her head. Once the woman was asleep he would inhabit her dreams and the goal was to have dream sex with her in order to produce a child. The child would be Nephilim or a super being. Sam hadn't been comfortable with the idea considering his own back ground but neither him or Dean mentioned that information to Cash or Cassie since they had come in contact with them.

After the meal they split up in couples to go find Steve. They didn’t want to seem as though they were looking for anyone in case they cross paths with him even though that was the plan.

Two hours later Dean began to think there had to be a better way. They had checked the internet before they left the rooms and come up with nothing. They also phoned Bobby to see if they had missed anything.

“Cass, I have a feeling that we may have run into him before he did anything to anyone in this town. It’s a good thing but it will make it harder to see his pattern,” Dean said.

Cassie agreed with him, she suggested maybe she should be bait for him.

“Hell No, he is already in your head, you are bait,” Dean said as Cassie turned around to look at him.

“Then we should use the advantage we have Dean,” Cassie said.

He looked at her as though she was an alien, “What?”

“We need to find a way to control my dream so I can kill him.”

Dean nodded just as Sam and Cash walked up.

“Hey what’s up? You guys see him yet?” Cash asked as she looked from one to the other.

“Let’s go back to the hotel,” Dean said as he strode ahead of the others.

“What’s eating him?” Sam asked Cassie before they followed Dean.

\--

Back at the hotel, they researched lucid dreaming and well as herbs that might work to get Cassie in the state so she could control what was happening in her dreams.

Dean watched Cassie as she talked to Cash across the room.

“Hey Dean what is going on with you and Cass?”

Dean didn’t answer. He didn’t know why he was so against Cassie doing something to save herself. He considered it could be that he wanted to stay the hero despite his past mistakes in their relationship. It could have been because he didn’t want her hurt even though he was hurting her more than anyone could by dying on her.

“Dude?” Sam said as he brother dazed out on him.

“Yeah did you find something?” Dean asked as he looked at the computer screen.

Sam explained about the herb they would need and the name of it was the African Dream herb. They called around and found it at an herb shop not far from the hotel. Sam and Dean volunteered to go and buy it while the girls stayed back to chat.

Cash sat down on the sofa while Cassie made a snack in the kitchen for something to do. She was terrified of dabbling with herbs and dream walking or whatever it was all about.

“Cash, is this crazy what I want to do?” she asked before Cash got up to stand in the kitchen with her.  
"Nope, Cass, you are a problem solver, I have faith in you," she answered as she hugged her friend.   
\---  
That night Cassie was a bit nervous about going to sleep. Dean insisted she sleep in his arms though they didn’t make love he just wanted the nightmare to be over.

“Dean I’m sorry if this hard for you. At least I won’t have to make myself have the dream since he is after me right?”

Dean nodded as he kissed her lips. He wanted her to know he was there for her. She only needed to have the gun with the consecrated iron rounds ready in the dream to kill him when he was not paying attention.

Cash and Sam stayed the night in the room but out on the sofa just in case something weird happened.

“Sam this should work right?” Cash asked.

Sam nodded as he pulled her into a kiss he was convinced it would all be fine, then there was a knock on the door.

“Who is that?”

“I don’t know,” Sam said as he got up to answer.

\--Cassie had been sleep for a little over an hour before she started to dream, the herb worked because in her dream she had control of her environment. She saw Steve just before he pushed her on the bed. He looked evil this time, and his eyes were not right. Cassie almost panicked but instead she smiled at him. The gun was under the pillow cocked and ready to go, when he pushed her down he kissed her which gave her time to get him under her own spell. “It’s time he said, before she took the lead and put him on his back. “Oh you are feisty,” he said as he closed his eyes so full of confidence, Cassie grabbed the gun from under the pillow and shot him in the heart while his eyes were closed. The black smoke flowed out of him as she watched it leave the room and her dream. There was no time to feel sorry for poor Steve, Cassie woke up in a cold sweat.

Dean heard her as she cried against his chest. He sighed heavily when he felt her jump in her sleep. He realized then she was a lot stronger than he ever thought. He held her closer.

“It’s over right?” he asked as he stroked her hair. She nodded against his chest.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Wikipedia:  
> An incubus is a demon in male form who, according to mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleepers, especially women, in order to engage in sexual activity with them. Its female counterpart is the succubus. An incubus may pursue sexual relations with a woman in order to father a child, as in the legend of Merlin.[1] Religious tradition holds that repeated sexual activity with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even death.


	10. By His Side Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one thing that Dean has feared finally happens, but not to him, just yet.

Sam looked out the little peep hole and could have screamed at who he saw was on the other side.  
“Hey Cash I will be back in a sec,” he said as he grabbed the doorknob.  
“Who is it? A girl maybe could we do a threesome?” Cash asked with a wicked grin.  
Sam chuckled, “No I don't think we want to do a threesome with this person,” he said before shaking his head and letting himself out the door.  
He was furious as he grabbed Ruby by the arm to drag her toward the car.  
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“Oh Sam you missed me?” she asked with a wicked smile.  
Sam sighed he really didn't need Ruby drama. He wanted her to go away.  
“Look this isn't the time.”  
“Oh yeah, you know there is an incubus in this town have you all settled the problem?”  
Sam nodded as he wondered why she cared about what they hunted.  
“Look I need you to leave okay.”  
“What your girlfriend jealous, yeah I saw you two around town.”  
Sam explained in no uncertain terms that she had to go and unless he contacted her he didn't want to see her but she only sat down on the Impala to look up at him.  
“Yeah about that, how is Dean doing? I heard he got married, not very wise since he is dog meat.”  
Sam grabbed her by the jacket, “Ruby GO,” he insisted as he glared at her.  
“Gee Sam you are testy you should go in and get you some, relax dude,” she said before she got up off the car and then wandered off. Sam hoped she went far away.  
Sam took a few moments to breathe before he went back inside to lie to Cash.  
\--  
Three months later, the foursome had been hunting together with great success. Cassie had shown to Dean time and time again that she could do the job. The two of them were close and happy finally. If it weren't for the death sentence on Dean's head things would have been perfect.  
Sam and Cash had a relationship that bordered on serious but Cash still loved her freedom and now and again would go off on her own despite Sam asking to go with her.  
It was at one of those times that something bad happened.  
\--  
The three of them arrived at a house that was rumored to have been the site of several recent deaths. Sam had stayed outside to check the perimeter while Dean and Cassie went inside to look around.  
Dean opened the door with his picks and Cassie smiled at him.  
“Loving your skills, Babe.”  
“Oh I know,” Dean replied with a smirk.  
Inside they found that the place reeked of the smell of sulfur. The had only stepped in the living room which was not far from the door when the ghost came out of nowhere and both of them were thrown against opposite walls.  
Dean recovered quickly and grabbed his shotgun as he began to shoot the ghost which left Cassie on her own.  
She got up and reached toward the back of her head where she felt a wet spot. In the moment it took for her to realize she was bleeding she was thrown again. Her last thought was that there two ghosts.  
……..  
Four hours later,  
Dean was a mess though he and Sam had gotten rid of the spirits. They had taken Cassie to the local medical center because she wouldn't wake up. Sam had been the one to drive the Impala as Dean held Cassie in the back seat on the way to the hospital.  
“Dean, DEAN.”  
Dean looked up at him with tears in his eyes as he shook his head.  
“It's my fault Sam, I dragged her into this. How could I? I must be insane, Sammy, I love her so much but she cannot do this job. I………can't take this.”  
Sam looked at his brother, he knew Dean blamed himself for everything that happened to anyone around him, hell Sam did the same thing.  
“Dean, it was Cassie's choice. Don't' do this to yourself you have to be strong for her. I believe she will get through this.”  
Dean shook his head as he got up and headed toward the door. He didn't see the doctor as he came in their direction.  
\--  
Sam met the doctor as Dean did his thing by checking out of the situation.  
“Mr. Nugent?”  
Sam nodded, for the moment he was the only one available.  
The doctor looked at him strangely because he thought someone else had been the one saying they were the husband when Cassie had been brought in but he spoke with him nonetheless.  
“Okay we were able to repair the damage to her head, it didn't affect her brain at all. Luckily it was protected by the layers of skin. Her shoulder was dislocated and that was taken care of she does have several fractured ribs but she should come around soon. Her lungs look good as well as her heart,” he said, “I have to ask how this all happened, you have to admit it seems suspicious because she appeared in really bad shape when she was brought in.”  
Sam tried not to stutter, he could only imagine what the doctor thought. The doctor had to consider it might be some type of abuse. It didn't help that Dean had gone off which could make him look guilty of some wrong doing.  
“She had a fall, it was an accident I assure you. She is my sister in law and my brother will be back shortly,” he said with his puppy dog eyes on full.  
The doctor accepted the explanation and told him that Cassie would be out for a while.  
“Thank you that is a relief,” Sam said before the doctor left.  
When the coast was clear he phoned Dean but got his voice mail.  
“Dean the doctor said Cassie will be fine you need to get your ass here so she sees you when she wakes up,” he said before he pushed send on the phone.  
\---  
Dean was devastated that the thing he had hoped would not happened had. He walked out to the car and sat down. He wanted to scream but he only prayed. “God please I don't know if you are even there but if you are then you know that Cassie means the world to me, but most of all she does believe in you. If you could just help her to be well I will step out of the picture,” he said as the tears came again.  
He wiped his face with the back of his hand when his phone rang. He thought about answering it but he assumed it was Sam worrying about him so he let it go to voice mail.  
He considered what he had just prayed. Could he really walk out of Cassie's life? He had so little time with her left as it was. He sighed, but if it mean she would be okay then perhaps he should. Dean was lost in his thoughts when there was a tap on the window several minutes later.  
“Dean, Cassie is being taken to a room, you need to get inside. She can't wake up and not see you there, she needs your support, man,” Sam said.  
Sam didn't wait for an answer but walked over near the building to call Cash who was on her way to the hospital from Chicago where she had gone on a hunt a few days before.  
“Yeah I am almost there,” Cash said, “So they think she will be okay?”  
“Yeah she will but Dean is freaking out I need you here,” Sam confessed.  
“Don't worry I will kick his ass in gear,” Cash said before she hung up.  
\--  
Two hours later  
Cash walked up to the Impala where Dean still sat. He had been thinking and praying again, something that was all new to him. He didn't feel a lot of comfort from it but it had kept him in the parking lot. Sam had gone in to keep an eye on things so he could call when Cassie woke up.  
“Hey,” Cash said before she got in the passenger side of the car.  
“Hey yourself.”  
“Dean, I don't know intimate details of your life with Cassie she keeps most of it close to her heart but I do know she is happy with you. You need to be in there when she comes around.”  
Dean shook his head, “I………”  
Cash turned to look at him, “Look you I am trying to be nice but the fact is that she is your wife and you need to get your ass inside to be there for her if your wedding vows mean anything to you,” Cash insisted now.  
Dean looked up at her and it dawned on him that she was right, the till death do you part thing was important especially since he was the one that had a one way ticket to hell. He had to do all he could to keep his wife satisfied for as long as possible. He nodded as he opened the car door.  
“Let's go in,” he said before his phone rang.  
He stopped long enough to see that the caller was Sam again, “We are coming in,” he said with determination.  
\--  
Dean smiled as he sat down beside Cassie’s bed. He took her hand in his as she looked sleepily at him. He realized he couldn’t let her go at that moment. There was no way he would leave her until he had too. She tried to smile as he told her too rest. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she squeezed his hand gently. Dean wasn’t going any where even if the chair was hard or the room cold he would stay beside her. Sam watched from the door with Cash he was glad Dean had come around. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written originally while I was injured so the two chapters are a bit shorter however I liked where I had ended them both.


	11. By His Side Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some quiet down time for all the lovers, yes the calm before the storm has come.

After a month of recuperating Cassie was going crazy just sitting around. Dean couldn't blame her their days consisted of walks in the park and playing board games pretty much. Sam and Cash had taken off a couple days after the accident to go hunting. They called every few days to check on Cassie and let them know they were still alive. 

Because Cassie needed a lot of rest they had rented a small house for a few months to allow her the time she needed. Dean wished with all his heart that they could have a stable life enough to own a house and maybe have a few kids. His wishes were not something he had to tell Cassie she knew them just by the way he watched the kids on their walks. 

The end of the road for Dean was only two short months away and Cassie dreaded with it everything inside of her. No amount of research could bring them the answer they desired she decided. All of them including Dean though he denied it; had done searches to find a way out or around the deal. Sam never mentioned Ruby by name at least aloud but Dean had insistent they didn’t want her help no matter what.  
\--  
Cassie watched him as he considered the cards in his hands. His brows were furrowed and his lips were tight, she knew he was bluffing but she let him think she was oblivious to the way he played or so the she thought.   
"Okay grandpa any day now," she teased him as she eyed her sexy husband.  
Just because she couldn’t jump him didn’t mean she didn’t want to. It was very hard to be around Dean and not have sex. Until the accident they made love at every opportunity. Just looking at him sometimes made her wet, though she wouldn’t ever tell him that. His ego was big enough as things were.   
Dean looked up with a smirk, "Hold your horses, missy," he said before he put down a three and waited for her to play.

The phone rang just as Cassie was about to fold and she got up to get it. Dean smiled he knew that was a sign that the game was over. Cassie beat him many times in poker over the last few days but if he got her to wonder what he was thinking he could always get the upper hand. He could read her better than she imagined, too bad the time they wanted together was limited. 

"It's for you," Cassie said as she handed Dean the cell.  
"Hello," he replied before he pulled her in his lap.  
She had been healing up nicely and though they couldn't make love just yet some things they could do including quite a bit of foreplay.  
"Dean, we are going to California and wondered if you two wanted to come along," Sam said into the phone.   
Dean looked up at Cassie and considered if for long moments, he asked her but she only shrugged.   
"I think we will stay here for now, you two have fun," he said as he smiled up at Cassie.  
"Okay we will call you when we get there if you change your mind let us know," Sam said as it occurred to him that his time with Dean was winding down. 

After he hung up Sam looked at Cash who was lying on the bed naked. She leaned up when she saw his face.  
"What's wrong?" she asked before she bit her lip as he sat on the bed.  
"I don't know maybe we should do California you know at another time ...”  
"Hey we can go back to be with Dean but you know him if we hang around to close he will only get upset. He doesn't want you hovering," Cash said as she moved her hand over his arm.  
Sam considered her words. He knew she was right. A week in California wasn't going to matter one way or another. 

Cash could tell he had changed his mind when Sam got up and took off his jeans, Cash stood on her knees so she could reach and grab him to take his shirt over his head. Sam let her pull it off of him before he smiled at her.   
“Slow down now we have time,” he said with a grin at her.  
Cash pulled him on the bed and Sam with his long legs crawled over her while he looked down with lust in his eyes. His eyes changed from pale brown to green. Cash put her arms around his neck then leaned up to kiss him opened mouth. 

Sam adored her body with his lips, first her mouth, her neck, her breasts he loved to suck and lick till she couldn’t be still beneath him. He moved further south to her stomach where he peppered kisses, her thighs and he smiled up at her before he slid he fingers down her sides.   
“Sam,” she breathed before he put his mouth on her soft spot.  
He looked so innocent Cash thought before he made her body melt.  
Sam had learned how to make her feel wet before he pushed his mouth against her nether lips. 

Cash never got tired of him surprising her with little changes in his technique. At times he even tried to act shy by allowing her to be in charge. She knew the real man was passionate and loved to give but relished the feeling when he lost himself inside of her. Sam was an enigma, with his tall muscular frame and soft heart. Cash realized she was falling in love with him but didn’t know if she could allow that to totally happen. 

Even though Cash was lost in her thoughts for several long minutes she felt everything Sam did to her. He was thorough with his tongue and she shivered at the tingles that it created. Her hands found themselves wrapped in his long hair as she caressed his scalp. The waves that came had her wanting him inside of her, she moaned as he worked his way up her body before he moved to reach for the condom.   
\--   
Meanwhile, Cassie and Dean watched the sunset from the back porch of the rental. Cassie was snuggled in Dean’s arms as they sat on the swing.   
“Penny for your thoughts?”  
“I like it here,” she said.  
Dean pulled her closer to him, he couldn’t reply because there was nothing to say. He had purposefully gotten the house so they could do the things that time wasn’t going to allow. He wanted her to have normal with him, to be the guy that took her to eat at nice restaurants. He wanted to show her off at a play or just go to a local theatre to watch a movie. He could give her that for a time. As much as he hated her being hurt it least it gave him a chance to do normal with the woman he loved. 

Cassie was concerned when he was quiet. She was afraid she had hurt his feeling because their life wasn’t about houses, sunsets and quiet evenings on the porch.  
“Dean aren’t you ready to get back to hunting?” she asked as she nudged him in the side.  
Dean turned her to face him in the dark, “I want to be here with you and I’m sorry that it can’t be longer,” he said before he excused himself and went inside. 

Cassie was stunned. His voice sounded funny like it was overly deep she thought he might be crying but she didn’t know why. She went after him and found him in the fridge getting a beer. For a moment she thought maybe she misunderstood his swift retreat. He looked fine not really upset, certainly not in tears.  
“Dean? You okay?”  
This time he didn’t hold back as he took a long swig of the beer.   
“I don’t know if I have ever seen things more clear,” he said as she stood in front of him.  
“What?”  
He sat down at the table and she sat across from him.  
“I never believed in fate Cassie but when I met you I think a part of me believed for a moment. All those years hunting I thought it was all I could do to help the people in this world. The times I thought of you frustrated me to be honest, even when you were the one that sent me away I thought maybe I could get you back…”  
“Dean why are you saying all of this?”  
“Cas, the thing is you and my fate are wrapped up into one. If I had only not made this deal even though I love Sam I think you and I could have made it. I’m sorry. I’m sorry all I can give you now is the little time to be normal,” he ended as he took another drink and watched her through lowered lashes.   
Cassie got up but Dean stopped her from coming to his chair. She was hurt and no matter how down he felt he wouldn’t allow her to hurt herself by kneeling by his chair.   
“Come on, Cass we can walk a bit before bed,” he said with a smile as he got up and took her hand in his.  
She smiled up at him, “Okay, that’s sounds good,” she said though her mind was full of all he had said to her. 

TBC


	12. By His Side Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later, One day before Dean goes to hell and then another little mystery.

Cassie woke up early in bed beside Dean. She opened her eyes and pushed back the tears. She didn’t want to move and lose the moment. It was the worst day of her life she thought. That night Sam and Dean were going to go away from them so Dean could go die. She had argued with Dean over this plan for days.   
He refused to let her go with him when it happened. He wanted to protect her from that sight except he didn’t understand her feelings that if she didn’t see it happen it would somehow keep her heart opened to the fact that maybe it never happened.   
Cassie had no idea that Ruby was involved. Ruby was going to meet Sam and Dean and they were going to try to kill Lilith at a location they had heard she was staying. Their plan could easily fail with Dean dying no matter what so Dean wanted Cassie far away from it he figured the less she knew the better.   
\--  
Cassie turned over and looked down at Dean. He was on his side with his back facing her. She moved closer as she tried to memorize everything about him. His hair was still longer the way she liked it even though he wasn’t fond of the length he had given in for her sake. She could see the gold streaks in his hair that blended in with the dark blonde ones. If she leaned over a bit she could see his neck freckle the one that she loved to suck on. She wanted to run her hands over his skin to touch him while he was unaware just for herself. She needed to see more though but she didn’t want to wake him up. She sighed as she thought about how to do it. Slowly, she moved the covers down so the top of his firm butt came into view. She bit her lip as she thought she saw him move in his sleep but she was prepared to pretend she was sleep.   
Dean was awake the entire time but he thought Cassie needed to do what she was doing. He hated that he had to leave at all. He kept his eyes shut tight but as he thought about what she needed he considered his time looking at her in his sleep. 

{Flashback}  
He had begun to look her over as soon as she was asleep the night before. He watched as she dozed off and took his time looking over her softly rounded curves. He realized she was pregnant about then. She hadn’t told him about it yet and he wondered if she was keeping her secret to keep him from feeling guiltier about going away forever. Her full lips lie slightly open with a peek of her even white teeth. Her breasts were perky and her brown skin was perfect and smooth to him. He had moved the covers down a bit to look at her stomach better and to recall the moments they had made love that night.   
They made love at least three times and she was more passionate than usual and he hadn’t wanted it to end. Her hands on his body had brought him back to life after the first round, she had pulled him down to her by using his hair then she laughed sultrily. Dean appreciated that he had marks on him from her love bites that she inflicted in the heat of passion.  
He ached to touch her but he had held himself back because she needed to rest. He had gotten chocked up as he did his survey of the woman he loved.   
{End Flash}   
\--Cassie gave in to touching Dean after a few minutes. She reached over and traced her hand down his side and put her hand into his. Dean turned over with a smile just before he kissed her hand.  
“You done?” he asked with a smile.  
“With you? Never,” she said before she teared up.  
“Cass, I……..”  
She went off to the bathroom before he could finish his sentence.   
\--  
In the other bedroom Cash and Sam made love. Cash had finally told Sam she loved him and they were engaged though they hadn’t told anyone. Cash was also unaware of the deal with Ruby. Sam had been afraid she would be jealous since she had no idea that Ruby was a demon. She only thought Ruby was someone Sam used to date, a woman who didn’t quite know how to let go. It was an assumption not based on anything Sam said more his lack of feeling for Ruby. He had wanted to tell Cash but it put him in a bad light. He did plan to tell Cash after Dean was gone but he was beginning to feel guilty about holding out.   
Cash smiled down at Sam as he came inside her. She moved over to snuggled up next to him. She could only smile. Sam was the man she never thought she would meet. She was aware of Azazel, the demon blood and Sam’s history as far as his family as well as Jessica Moore.   
“So Sam,” Cash said, “I don’t envy Cassie right now. If it were you, I would be going freaking crazy trying to kill every demon with hopes that I would kill Lilith in the process.   
“Yeah, well Cassie did that by researching and we have all tried in our ways…….to make this death sentence go away,” Sam said as he pulled her arm across his chest.   
The room went quiet as the considered what it must be like to be Cassie Winchester on that dreadful morning.   
\--  
Dean went to the door of the bathroom to find it locked, but he could hear Cassie’s crying. He also heard the toilet flush, he assumed she had thrown up. He knocked on the door.  
“Cass, come on let me in. We need to talk, please…….”  
The noise in the bathroom stopped before Cassie opened the door. Her eyes were tear stained and she looked unhappy as she frowned at him.  
“I’m okay, Dean, I have to tell you something,” she said as he led her back to the bed.   
“Tell me whatever you need to,” he said as he put his arms out to her.   
Cassie who was naked also, sat beside Dean on the bed.  
“Dean I’m pregnant, I found out last week but I thought if I told you it would only make you feel bad, well worse than you do about ……leaving,” she said as she looked in his green eyes.   
Dean ran his hands over her face before he leaned into kiss her soft lips. Cassie gave in to him and they fell back on the bed.  
“It’s okay Cass, I kind of figured you were….”he said as he let her climb on top of him.   
“Why? How?”  
“A lot of things, to start with you gained weight, you get up and throw up every morning and have for the last couple weeks now. I heard you I just didn’t say anything. I hate that I’m not going to be here for you. I’m sorry I was a coward and didn’t mention it I thought you would tell me when you wanted me to know.”  
Cassie straddled his waist and leaned down with her head on his chest, “I wish you were going to be here, Dean. I have to confess having part of you with me will be comforting,” she said as he moved his hands up her body.  
“I’m sure you will do all the right things and our baby will grow up to be a fine upstanding young person. Cass, just don’t forget to tell them how much I loved them and you,” he said as tear threatened to fall down his cheek.  
Cassie moved her hand over his face to wipe his tear, “You know I will but we need to try to get through this day with sobriety and as much closeness as we can muster,” she said as she traced her fingers over his nipple with a grin.  
“Another reason I figured you were pregnant, you’ve also been exceptionally horny lately,” he said with a smirk as he flipped on her back, though he wished he was going to be there for their baby too.  
Cassie laughed, she was going to miss him so very much. 

\--  
Later that night, The Goodbyes

The day had been spent leisurely for Cassie and Dean. They stayed in bed till almost three o’clock. They talked about the baby for a while then Dean became a bit stoic as his fate weighed on him. Cassie cried every time he wasn’t in her sight. It was a hard time for the two of them as well as Sam and Cash who went to lunch with them in town.   
Dean had his favorite cheeseburger and ate it with a slowness born from the idea that he would never eat one again. Sam sat across from his brother and every so often could only stare at Dean. It was going to be a whole different world for Sam without Dean if their plan did not work out that night.   
Cassie and Cash stood at the door that night as they held one another. Dean and Sam got in the Impala and drove away after Dean said good bye to Cassie. The whole day had been about leaving so it was brief by that point.   
“Cassie I don’t know how we are going to follow them if we don’t get in there and grab our stuff,” Cash said as Cassie stood watching the Impala tail light fade into the distance.  
“Let’s go,” Cassie said as she seemed to snap back to life. The rental Cassie drove had been parked down the block and neither Sam nor Dean had even realized it was one that Cassie had rented since the rental company had delivered. 

\--  
Twenty minutes later,   
“Okay that’s them,” Cash said as Cassie kept her eyes on the road.   
They followed a respectable distance and were surprised when after a half hour the guys stopped at a motel. The two women looked from one to the other as they parked the rental car several cars over and watched Dean and Sam go inside the building. “What is going on?” Cassie asked as she looked at Cash.   
Cash shook her head and almost missed when Ruby jumped in the back seat of the Impala.  
“It’s that girl, Sam’s ex with them,” she said as she frowned.  
“What? Who is Sam’s Ex? Jessica is dead.”  
“Not her some other girl a hunter I think that showed up one night a while ago……anyway what is she doing with them?” Cash asked.  
“Yeah and I couldn’t go but she goes,” Cassie said with a pout.   
They turned around and followed the Impala as it took the boys out of the parking lot toward Dean’s destiny. 

TBC


	13. By His Side Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get out the tissues......Going off to hell isn't what it used to be :)

They followed one car behind for almost two hours. Cassie’s eyes were getting tired from having to focus to make certain they didn’t lose them. She had second thoughts about going from the moment they left but her stubbornness refused to let her turn tail and run. All she wanted was to be with her Dean she didn’t understand how he could be under a death sentence for trying to save someone. She did know that God had laws and even though Dean was under Satan’s law because making the deal it all seemed wrong. She supposed the universe had some type of balance to maintain she just wished it didn’t involve her life. 

While she drove Cash kept an eye out on the Impala’s side mirror as a way to make sure they were following the right car. “Cassie I have a bad feeling,” Cash said just before the car in front of them stopped suddenly. Cassie slammed on the breaks before the other driver screamed out of the window at Dean “Are you crazy?” he said before he swerved to keep from hitting him as Dean got out of the car. 

“Sh*t,” Cassie said as Dean headed her way. He looked angrier than she had ever seen him. She could see the vein throbbing in his forehead. For a moment she only stared as he came toward her, “Cassie we should get out of the road if there is going to be a chat,” Cash said when Cassie only sat looking out the window like a love struck teen. Cassie heard her friend before she drove over to the shoulder to keep them both from being hit even though the service road was relatively deserted. 

Cassie got out of the car to meet Dean.   
“Are you crazy?” he asked hesitantly though he understood her damned stubbornness he needed her to go back.  
“Dean, Ruby is with you, if she can help maybe we can too,” she said before she took his hand before he pushed it away. He didn’t want to be mad he wanted her to be protected.   
“Cassie you are being selfish,” he said as he looked at her. He wanted to be angry and send her away but it was for her own good. “You have to leave,” he said with a determination.

“I’m going with you, here we go again you want me to do what you want instead of what I want. Damn it Dean I am a grown up if I want to go then I will go,” she said before she saw the anger resurrect in his eyes. For a few moments he seemed to calm down but now he was mad again.  
“FINE, whatever,” he practically growled as he went toward the Impala again, “SAM,” Dean bellowed.   
Cassie looked helpless as she stood on the side of the road between Dean’s car and her own.

Sam walked over, “CASH,” he said in a loud voice before Cash got out of the car.   
“Yeah?” she said with a bit of an attitude since she had seen the woman who was Ruby who happened to get out of the car at the same time.  
“You need to get Cassie and go back,” Sam insisted with a look at Cash that said clearly this shouldn’t happen.   
Ruby stood in front of Sam between him and Cash, “Maybe they should come to make peace if need be and to help if that is needed. They are hunters they can handle it.”  
Ruby didn’t’ care one way or another but it was time for her to face off with Lilith and her prize Sam that was her only goal.   
\--  
Sam glared at Ruby he thought she was up to something but with the time flying by if they were going with them they needed to get a move on still.   
“Cassie?”  
Cassie nodded before she returned to the car. She was having second thoughts again but they had come this far why not see it through she thought. She waited for Cash to get in the car while she considered her baby. Would it be healthy for her to see her husband die? Would it stress her to the point that she might miscarry the one connection to Dean that she would have? She watched as Cash spoke with Sam then opened the passenger door. 

“Cash maybe they are right, I have to protect mine and Dean’s baby this might be too much.”  
Cash nodded they would talk about the fact that she didn’t know Cassie was pregnant later, “You sure because this is our last chance to go Cassie,” Cash watched as Cassie nodded. “Okay go say a last bye to Dean, quickly.”  
Cassie did as she was asked. She walked to the Impala and knocked on the window where Dean looked angrily at her again. 

“I’m not going,” she said before she turned to walked back to the car.” Dean jumped out of the Impala and grabbed her to his chest. “I just want you and the baby safe, Cass, that’s all that matters now,” he said with flashes of fear in his eyes.   
He held her for long minutes, looked in her eyes after a brief kiss then she pulled away from him before she ran to the car again.   
Dean understood there really was nothing left to say. They loved each other but their joint destinies seemed to have ended. He had a death sentence and she had to bring forth their child into the world. He watched her for a moment before he got in the Impala and drove away.  
\---  
Cash and Cassie waited to leave the shoulder of the road until they couldn’t see the lights of the Impala any longer. Cash had been able to get a quick kiss from Sam but he promised to come back in a couple days after everything was done. Cassie was quiet for the first hour or so on the way back. Cash understood and left her in peace.   
Finally Cassie spoke up when the stopped to get snacks at a rest stop only a half hour from home. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was pregnant, it’s funny, Dean already knew,” she said before the tears came. Cash pulled her into hug as they sat in the car outside the restrooms. It was five thirty in the morning, only an hour before Dean took his last breath.   
\--  
Sam returned on the day he had promised to inform Cassie he had buried Dean so if she needed to go to visit the grave he would take her to it whenever she desired. Cassie thought that was a good idea, It was morbid but she stayed by the window to see the Impala for almost two hours after Sam returned. Something about the car would always symbolize Dean to her.   
\---  
{Six years before}  
From the moment Cassie saw the big black car she knew the man inside was special. She had no idea how special he would become to her but they way he kept his car shiny and he drove it with pride said something about him.  
{End flashback}  
\--  
Sam refused to talk about the night in detail only to say it was the worse he had ever endured. Cash didn’t press him on it or even ask why Sam had not burned his brother’s body in the hunter’s tradition. She only wanted to move forward with him and try to help Cassie have a healthy pregnancy. 

In Hell – Day 60  
Dean was in pain all of the time his soul was cut up and bled out each day. He tried at first to hold on to happy thoughts, to remember the good times but by the time two months had gone by he was angrier than he had ever been on earth. He had cursed and screamed for Sam till he thought he would go mad from hopelessness. Dean couldn’t imagine enduring the same routine for eternity. It was the worst possible fate he determined early on. Every single day, Alastair made his offer to him to take him off the rack so he could torture others and Dean would spit in his face and tell him to Screw off. 

On Earth  
Cassie had yet to shed tears for Dean and both her friends were worried for her health. She walked around planning for her baby, behaving as though all was well. Cash walked by the room that Cassie was to use as a nursery to see her friend measuring the windows.   
“Hey you need any help?”  
Cassie looked up at her with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. She looked like a person who wasn’t quite in the moment lately. Cash had talked to the doctor who insisted they needed to get her to mourn for the health of her baby. Cassie’s way of dealing was not good because when the dam finally broke on her tears it could do irreparable harm to her fetus. It was better to go through her grief stages slowly instead of erratically.   
Cash sat on the floor with Cassie she needed to tell her what the doctor had said without upsetting her.   
“Sam is going to the grave and he wanted me to ask if you could take a break to ride with him. You could be back by tonight,” Cash offered.   
Cassie seemed to think for long minutes before she looked up at her.   
“I actually went two days ago, sorry I didn’t say anything but I went to tell him how the planning was going for the nursery,” she said calmly.   
Cash didn’t believe her but it wasn’t as though she could call her a liar. She nodded at her, “Well I’m glad, do you need to talk or anything because I am here for you Cassie. It has been hard for Sam and I think if you don’t’ feel comfortable talking to me then maybe him.”  
Cassie sighed before she looked as though she might break down but she calmed herself visually and only shook her head.   
Cash tried again, “Sweetie, the doctor says you have to mourn openly otherwise it’s bad for the baby,” she said straight out.  
Cassie got up without a word and went to the window. “I don’t’ know what I did for this to happen to me. I loved Dean from the time we met, I know there were times I sent him away,” she said as the tears came, “But I loved him from the start and he has helped so many people why couldn’t it be stopped,” she said before she turned around.   
Cash got up to hug her friend.   
They were still by the window when Sam arrived. “Hey everything okay? Cassie you going with me?” he asked.   
\----------   
Cassie didn’t go with Sam that day to the grave but she considered her options and began to grieve that day. She spoke with Cash of how she was feeling and talked into the night with her. She didn’t know how else to share what was going on inside of her.   
“I tried to do the right thing but like every other time, Cash, it came out wrong,” Cassie said before the tears came proper while Cash held her to let her cry for her husband and the life they never had. 

In Hell Day 90  
Dean was to the point of no return. He was angry and feeling hostile and tired all rolled into one. His pain was beyond measure, the environment was hot and stale and not for human consumption. He had tried all kinds of mind tricks to get rid of the pain because with knowledge they would start over he thought he could deal. Unfortunately that never helped it actually turned out to make it worse. He wanted to be strong that day that Alastair asked him the magic question but his soul had had enough. He said yes and got off the rack to do what he thought he would never do even to those that deserved it. He tortured souls for the demons. The demons he despised because he couldn’t’ take the pain himself any longer. He would never be the same. 

On earth – Cassie pregnant five months  
That night Cassie had a dream that was vivid. She saw a man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He stood in front of her as he tilted his head to the side as though he had never seen anyone like her or maybe even a human before. Cassie was frightened at first because he appeared human yet on closer inspection she saw a shadow of wings behind him. He moved his lips but no sound escaped. She felt warm all over as he tried to communicate to her without actual speech.   
“Who are you? What are you?” she asked with apprehension.   
Again his mouth moved, somehow she felt warm again as though it was him providing the warmth. He took two steps toward her and she took one back. He put up his hand then tilted his head again like before.   
“Answer me,” she said in frustration as she grabbed her stomach.   
He put his hands up toward heaven and bowed in front of her as close as she would allow him. Cassie fell to the floor in a heap but was unharmed in the dream.   
She woke up with a smile on her face and a song in her heart the next morning. Though she had little recollection of the dream she knew it meant something. She tried to tell Cash about it but her friend was happy that Cassie was in a better mood. Cash wasn’t a dreamer or one who had much hope for the future generally but she listened intently.   
\--  
Day 120

There was a rumble like thunder, unholy creatures ran to and fro, screams were heard and demons fell to the floor in a frenzy. Dean didn’t recall any of this when he woke up in a pine box on his resurrection day.

TBC


	14. By His Side Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used some of Season 4 Episode 1 for part of this inspiration, we are all well aware that even hell can't hold that Dean Winchester.

Cassie dreamed about the angel the same night that Dean was freed. She saw the same person with wings whom she assumed was angel. His serene features, pale skin and blue eyes calmed her at first. He opened his mouth but she heard him in her heart. “You will save him,” he said. Cassie’s mouth opened to ask why but he held up his hand. She noticed for the first time that she was huge with child. She suddenly was in labor, she fell to her knees as she looked at the angel with anguish. “Help me,” she said. “I’m Castiel, you and your child will save him,” the angel said before he disappeared. She woke up.   
\-----  
Dean woke up in a box. “SAM,” he screamed. He could only sigh, his brother was officially a moron. He should have burned his bones but no, he thought. He reached in his pocket to find he had a lighter, okay not so much a moron as hard headed, Dean amended his thought. I half hour later he climbed out of the box to find the sun shining on what looked like a field. Dean stood up, looked around and thought that he was at the sight of a nuclear attack. The trees were all down he didn’t think any longer he only ran toward the tree line. Whatever had happened he didn’t want to be in the middle of it if they came back. 

Dean felt better as he walked down the road. He didn’t see any cars only a long stretch of road. It took a half hour before he saw a store, a convenience store that was empty. He went inside the open door to look around. He wondered how long he had been away and picked up a paper that was on the rack. He was surprised to see it had been four months but he would have sworn it had been years he had been in hell. He had no idea who had let him out or why but he hoped it was for some type of second chance. 

The room began to buzz and he ran into the bathroom. Just as a second thought he raised his tattered shirt to find a hand print. He had no recollection of anyone touching him and it looked painful but didn’t hurt. It was almost like a tattoo or some sort of mark. It was huge but had five fingers like a man. He left the bathroom with thoughts of Sam and Cassie in his head. He didn’t know what had happened but he hoped they were fine. He grabbed a few supplies then went in search of a phone or a way to get to his family.   
\--  
After another half hour he found a pay phone, luckily his pants had change in them. He thanked Sam for leaving him in intact this time. He dialed Sam’s number and his brother hung up on him twice. The third time it went to voice mail. “Sam its Dean I know it is hard to believe but it’s me. I need you to come pick me up about an hour from where I was buried, not far from a convenience store. That sounds weird but please come,” Dean said as he voice broke, “I want to come home,” Dean ended. 

Dean put the phone back then prepared to wait. He thought he would give Sam time to call back or show up maybe a couple of hours. If he didn’t come by then he would call Bobby and try to convince him. He saw there was a vehicle if he wanted to hot wire it but he needed to see if his brother would show up. If he was getting a second chance at life he would try to learn patience. He sat down on the ground with his head down against the booth.   
He hoped Cassie was okay. He would have called her but she didn’t’ need to be upset in her condition. He looked forward to being a father though he was terrified he would do a horrible job. He didn’t want his kid to have his life just something normal and maybe even a little boring he thought. 

He had a flash of hell go through his mind and it brought tears to his eyes. The things he had done he never wanted anyone to know about. He had a good cry but when it was done he never wanted to look back. He didn’t want to be evil he wanted to move on and do things better. Someone somewhere thought he had potential, he wanted to believe that. Why else would he have escaped, he wondered.   
\---   
At the house Cassie worked on her current assignment. She had gotten back into the flow of things after a month or so. She missed Dean but she knew she had to move forward to be healthy. She had told Cash about her dreams but Cash hadn’t been very understanding. Cash wasn’t a person to believe in symbolism but Cassie thought they meant something. From then on she kept her dreams to herself. She was outspoken about the rest of her life as usual but when it came to believing in angels it had become personal.   
\---  
Sam had begun to disappear about a month after Dean died. He had begun to meet up with Ruby to try to get Lilith back for killing Dean. His personality had begun to change but it was not perceptible it was something only he realized. He still love Cash but he lied to her most often saying he was having a hard time with the loss of Dean. He didn’t like lying no matter how he changed but he didn’t want to have to explain Ruby to Cash. Ruby had become the devil on his shoulder but he was blinded by his desire for revenge besides he believed he had things under control.

He began to suck Ruby’s blood from the start. The first time, it happened the night Dean died. Ruby had comforted and encouraged him that if he could get strong enough he could kill Lilith. Sam resisted at first but with Dean out of the picture he didn’t think it would really matter so much. He wanted to save people with all his heart but he also wanted revenge. Sam refused to do anything else with Ruby and as soon as he had what he thought he needed he would go back to Cash every time. 

Cash loved Sam but she sensed a change in him about two months after Dean died. He was absent minded and they fought over small things. Sam always apologized afterward with Dean as a ready excuse. Cash didn’t take it to heart but she didn’t consider that Sam was up to anything, either. She was disappointed that they began to hunt together less often. Sam would say that Cash needed to stay at the house to watch over Cassie despite Cassie hating being cared for like a child.   
That was the first rift in the relationship. Cash was a strong woman and often took off to hunt by herself. Cassie didn’t try to keep Cash at home she actually encouraged her because she knew that if it were her she would feel the same. She never liked when Dean had held her back from hunting. Cash did return with injuries a few times which led Sam to insist she not go alone. Cash would admit, but only to herself, she liked that he cared enough to lay down the law.   
\---  
Dean was about to give up when he heard the sound of the Impala behind him. Sam stopped at the phone booth then got out. He walked over to meet Dean but instead of hug he grabbed him by the neck and used a silver knife on his arm. Dean screamed out in pain. Sam wasn't satisfied until he pushed Dean on the ground, reached in his jacket and pulled out a vile full of holy water. He threw the holy water on Dean before Dean shook his head to get the water out of his eyes.  
“I hope you are satisfied that is me because I am bleeding here,” Dean yelled.   
Sam looked at him wide eyed before he helped him off the ground.  
“Dean, man it’s really you?”  
Dean nodded as he grabbed Sam’s jacket tail to wipe some of the water off his face.  
“Yeah I said it was me, but I get that you needed to proof it to yourself,” Dean said before he was smothered in a hug by his tall brother.   
\--  
In the car, Dean couldn’t wait to find out what Sam had done to get him back but Sam insisted that he had not been able to make a deal.   
“Sam don’t lie to me, I know you did something,” he said before he showed him the mark on his shoulder.  
Sam looked dumbfounded at the mark. He had no idea what could have made it.   
“I don’t know what to tell you and what you said about the area around the grave I have not seen that when I visited,” he said when he realized Dean wasn’t paying any attention.  
“Sam, what did you do to my car?” Dean asked when he saw the ipod holder.   
“I thought it was my car,….. I mean Cassie and Cash have their own cars,” Sam said with a look of annoyance.   
“I never thought you would douche her up, he is sorry,” Dean said to the car before he ripped out the ipod holder to threw it in the backseat.   
Sam shook his head as they took off toward their home.   
TBC


	15. By HIs Side The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story, I hope everyone enjoyed this little work of fiction.

Cassie sat outside in the sun wearing a tank top and shorts despite her very pregnant condition. She was six months and felt like she was having twins though the doctor insisted there was only one baby inside of her. Cassie was surrounded by potting soil as well as small plants she planned to put in the flowerbed. She moved her dirt covered hand over her forehead with a sigh. The thought of things growing brought to mind her own condition and for a moment a thought of Dean. 

She had been outside an hour before she heard the sound of the Impala behind her. She assumed it was Sam returning from his trip to Dean’s grave. He had gone off early that morning in a bad mood. Cash had taken off in the middle of the night on a hunt. Cassie hadn’t known she was leaving but she left her a note. She had heard through Bobby of a ghost not too far away that was haunting a house of a family with a new baby. Cassie had suggested she let Sam know but Cash’s response had not forewarned Cassie that her friend would leave with no notice. Cassie shook her head at the hard headedness of Cash and how she reminded her of Dean at times. Sam didn’t have a prayer, Cassie thought.   
\-----  
The sound of the car door opening made Cassie smile, she hoped she could get Sam to help her out. She could see by the mess she had created that her original plan was a bit over zealous for the heat and her condition.   
When she heard someone behind her Cassie said, “Sam, I hope you have some shorts inside I think I’m going to need your help.”  
“Cas?” Dean said before he knelt down behind her.  
Cassie’s heart jumped in her chest but she knew that whoever was behind her couldn’t be Dean. She leaned forward with the small shovel in her hand and pushed the man on the ground. She was swift despite her handicap and she was angry that anyone would pretend to be Dean with her.   
“Cassie, STOP,” Sam yelled as he stood in front of Cassie with his hand out to avoid her assaulting Dean further.   
Cassie looked down, then, at the man that looked like Dean. She couldn’t breathe, it was impossible. The words from her dream returned to her, “You will save him.” She shook her head as Sam touched her hand. She backed away from the man who looked like Dean as he got up. She could see blood on his hand.   
“Cassie, it’s really, Dean, we don’t know how but I tested him already,” Sam said as he looked in his sister-in-law’s eyes.   
“Cas, it’s me,” Dean said as he moved toward her to take her hand despite his injury.   
Cassie only stared at him before she touched the blood that leaked from him, “I’m sorry I hurt you,” she said.   
She couldn’t think; it wasn’t logical despite the fact that she could feel his hands on hers. She felt herself being pulled into his embrace. She wondered if he would believe about her dreams. She would try to tell him, she thought, as soon as they were settled inside.   
\---  
The sun went dark, as Castiel landed on the lawn his wings outstretched caused the day to go dim. He watched the Winchesters from a distance. He considered his options before Cassie looked up to see his face. It was the first time she had seen him awake. He didn’t speak but the ground shook. He stared into her eyes before she turned away.   
“Dean?”she said with a tug at his hand.   
Dean looked up to see the reason for the change in the light in the middle of the day as he felt the ground move beneath his feet. Sam looked from one of them to the other before Castiel spoke causing a rumble of thunder.   
\---  
Castiel realized his way of speaking to them was not going to work. To avoid causing any additional damage he considered he would have to talk to them through dreams. He faded away before the shadow left the sun.   
“What the hell was that?” Dean asked on their way in the house.   
Cassie was quiet she wanted to tell him all she knew but first she needed to bandage his hand. She led him into the bathroom, while Sam put his bag and things away. She ran water over his hand, patted it dry, applied antibiotic cream and wrapped it in gauze tightly.   
“There.”  
“Thanks, Babe,” Dean said before he kissed her, something he never thought he would have a chance to do again.   
Cassie pushed her arms around his neck before she realized she wanted to make love to him very soon. On second thought, she had to be logical, the angel thing might be important if he was showing up in broad daylight. What if the angel returned before she told Dean what he had revealed to her.   
Dean took the lead, “Sam don’t disturb us for the rest of the day,” Dean said before he carried her into the bedroom.  
“But Dean?” Sam said to his hard headed brother, “we need to figure out how you got back,” he said in frustration while Dean closed the door in his face.   
Sam went to his room to call Bobby. Maybe he could find something out while Dean caught up on things with Cassie.   
\---  
Cassie lay in Dean’s arms after they made love. Dean had his hand on her stomach while he felt the baby move under his hand. He hadn’t stop smiling for the last fifteen minutes. Cassie thought he enjoyed the fun with the baby more than making love to her but she didn’t take in the wrong way. She loved that he enjoyed her carrying his baby.   
“How does it feel to you?” he asked finally after he decided it wasn’t a dumb question.   
“Hard to explain but it feels good though I hear as the baby grows it will be less fun and more of a nuisance,” she said with a smile, “I think that the baby moves around just to remind us that it’s alive and well.”  
Dean moved his hand to Cassie’s face to look her over, “Is there something you want to tell me?”  
For a moment, Cassie wasn’t sure what he meant.  
“Earlier you said my name but then we came inside,” he reminded her.  
“Oh,” she said before she sat up. She wasn’t sure how to tell him about the angel other than to spit it out. “I have had a few dreams about believe it or not angels,” she started.   
“Really?” he asked with an upraised eyebrow.  
“Yes, the last time the angel, Castiel, said that …….”  
“Wait, what was the name?”  
“Castiel,….why?”  
Dean explained that before he woke up in the pine box there had been a disturbance of sorts in hell. At one point he heard someone cry out CASTIEL. He thought he had imagined it until she brought it up.  
“So I am not imagining it.”  
“What?”  
“Dean, Castiel said that somehow the baby and I could save or maybe he said we will save you.”  
Dean pulled Cassie back down beside him while they considered what had been said. Dean didn’t know what it meant but he was glad to be back in his wife’s arms. Cassie didn’t understand and wanted to know more. Her natural researcher’s instinct had kicked in from the moment she dreamed of the angel. She hadn’t found much on him so far. She remembered she hadn’t told Dean that she saw Castiel outside, she was going to tell him but leaned over to see he had fallen asleep. She would tell him later she thought as she snuggled into his arms, him being with her was the best thing that could happen other than their baby being born.   
\--  
Castiel brought Cassie and Dean together in the dreams that night. Dean saw Cassie as she sat on a bench outside in a park. He walked over to her with a smile on his face. Cassie looked up at him with the wind blowing in her hair. She smiled before Castiel landed behind Dean quietly.   
“Dean,” he said before Dean faced him, “we should talk.”  
“Who are you?” Dean asked.  
“This is Castiel,” Cassie answered him before Dean sat beside her on the bench.   
Castiel’s long trench coat blew in the breeze while he paced. He considered what to tell them that would have the most impact. He looked up after several moments. “You should not have gone to hell,” Castiel pronounced.  
“What?” Dean said with a tilt of his head which was mirrored by Castiel.  
“The terms of your agreement with the demon were altered when you married Cassie. “  
Cassie raised her eyebrow at the angel who seemed to take the expression as one of aggression. Castiel stuttered. “Your wife claimed your soul, it was cemented when you created a new soul,” he said as he pointed to Cassie’s stomach, “your child.”

Cassie understood what Castiel meant but could see that Dean had a few problems. She explained to Dean while Castiel waited. A husband and wife involved a covenant. They become one, Cassie wasn’t involved in the demon deal but Dean’s involvement in the new contract voided it. Them creating a baby, a new soul, their baby, voided it all together. The demon, Lilith would have known but would have done everything to deny knowing about it. Ruby would have also known about it. Dean knew nothing of contracts but he was able to grab the gist of the transaction. He was horrified with his actions in hell as he learned that the wrong that had been done to him had been rectified. He looked over at Castiel who stared at him.   
“The first seal will be broken when the righteous man shed’s blood in hell,” Castiel said.   
Dean knew what the angel meant this time but dreaded explaining to Cassie. “So what happens now?” he asked before Cassie asked what he meant.  
“For now,” Castiel said, “live, raise your son as a hunter, use your second chance for the good,” he said before he walked away.

===Cassie woke up to find that Dean wasn’t in the bed==  
She found him in the kitchen talking to Sam. She could see by the set of his spine that he and his brother were talking serious things. She considered her desire to join them. For long moments, she only watched because had missed him. The sound of a car driving up surprised her at first but at the back door she saw it was Cash who got out of the small car. Cassie felt happy that they were all together again.   
Cash came in the door, surprised that they were up.   
“Hi,” she said before she did a double take as the fact that Dean was at the table sunk in.  
“Yeah he is here,” Cassie said.   
Cash smiled, Sam had left her a message in case she ran into him before things were explained. “Sam didn’t want Dean to get hurt again after your reaction and his own,” she said to Cassie, ”so I knew.”  
The rest of the night they discussed the things that Dean and Cassie had been told by Castiel. 

Cash appeared to be into the discussion but her mind was far away. Her actual errand had taken her to the other side of town for a meeting with Ruby. She had summoned her with Bobby’s help. Bobby had informed Cash that what he believed was going on with Sam. He insisted he had no evidence but the times that Sam had come to see him recently he wouldn’t look him in the eye. Cash had begun to admit the same to herself about Sam’s strange behavior. Bobby knew about Ruby and mentioned that the demonic influence could be something affecting Sam he didn’t not reveal Sam’s secret. 

It was just that Sam went off by himself often but when they were together he was distant, not like himself at all. Cash had hoped the he would confess to whatever he was doing but Sam hadn’t done that. Cash had confided in Bobby because Cassie didn’t need the stress of her relationship issues.   
After Dean went off to the room with Cassie, Cash cornered Sam in the bedroom.  
“We need to talk,” she said before she pushed him on the bed.  
Sam smiled up at her but as he saw her face turn to one unhappy frown he put his head down. Cash lifted his chin.  
“I don’t like the way things are going latey, Sam. It seems that since we shared the I love you’s, you aren’t around much. I hope I’m not taking it personal but my feelings have been more than a little hurt,” she began with the emotional issues instead of jumping in to explain how she had threatened Ruby to leave him alone or she would find a way to send her back to hell. 

Sam stuttered, “Cash…….I’m sorry. There is so much I need to tell you,” he said before he pulled her onto the bed beside him.  
He knew it wasn’t a time for her to be in his lap. He needed to have the serious chat with her. As he looked her in the eyes he knew he had to tell her everything. He had to take the leap to see if she would stay with him no matter what she knew.   
He spilled the beans about the demon blood, his sick relationship with Ruby as well as his desire to kill Lilith to revenge Dean who had died for him. He also explained how now that Dean was back that they had a new enemy arising but it wouldn’t be only them fighting this time.   
“I heard, the end of the world is happening and you have to prepare not only a hunters army but keep up the good fight you have always done,” she said as she looked in his eyes.

“I am telling you all of this because I have wanted to from the start, Cash, I love you and I really want you with us on this journey. I want you to be my wife, my partner in hunting, my lover for life.   
Cash wasn’t sure even though she believed she didn’t think it was wise to give in right away. “Sam, you have had all these months to come clean with me instead you make yourself into what could have been a disaster. How is the blood going to effect you down the road? I do love you but Ruby isn’t just a bitch she is a demon you know the spawn of hell?” Cash got up to walk across the room. She was half afraid to tell him what she had done and half afraid he was going to talk himself into believing what he had done was wrong.  
Sam realized something was going on he didn’t know about.  
“What have you done?” he asked with the curiosity of a child. Ruby was of no use to him since Dean returned he couldn’t care less what happened to her. If he wanted to get Lilith he would get help from his family. Ruby had her own plan to get Lilith but he didn’t need her any longer, he thought. 

“I did nothing except meet with her and tell her to keep far away from you with the understanding that the next time she tried to contact you she would be sent to hell no explanations,” Cash said with her arms over her chest. She had planned to do research with Bobby to get a spell or exorcism to send Ruby back whether or not she came near Sam again. She didn’t need Sam to be tempted because she had every intention of staying with him in sickness and in health.  
Sam walked over to Cash to pull her back to the bed, “You told her that?” he asked with a slight smile.  
Cash bit her lip, she nodded. “If nothing else she knows I have your back,” she said while he pulled her in his embrace.   
“Cash, I am not going to tell you how dangerous………..” Sam started.  
“It’s okay Bobby had my back in all of this, he helped with the entire thing. I didn’t want to bother you or Cassie,” she said before they fell on the bed kissing.   
\--  
Three months later,

Cassie went into labor while she and Dean were out for ice cream. Her water broke on their way back from Dairy Queen. Cassie had finished her ice cream and felt something wet in her seat. It didn’t take her a moment to figure out what happened.   
“Dean we need to go to the hospital, it’s time,” she said to him.   
“Now?” he asked as though he was surprised even though he had known it could be any minute or they might have to induce labor since she was a week over due already, “okay, we will go straight there, call Sam to bring your stuff, okay, Cass.”  
“I will Dean I’m fine for now, relax,” she said before she dialed Sam at home.   
She hated that the incident happened in his beloved Impala but Dean didn’t seem to mind. He simply made the adjustment after a u-turn and took her in to have their little boy. 

It was the first time that Dean had no concern for his beloved car, his only thought was that Cassie was going to have his child, his son. He smirked in the dimness of the car. Castiel had told them to live their lives and keep doing what they had been doing. To Dean that meant that they had to be doing something right.   
“Hold on Cas, we are almost there,” he said to Cassie who was not concerned she could see that Dean had a self satisfied grin on his face. She thought it was adorable. He could still surprise her with his reaction to different situations, she thought it was what made them work together. 

Several hours later, In the delivery room, Dean was torn between holding Cassie’s hand and watching the birthing process. He wanted to support her but he was curious to see the goings on. Cassie smiled between contractions, Dean was like a little boy at the fair, so many things to do, so little time. Dean would hold her hand then move down to see what was happening. “Babe you can……watch it’s okay,” she said to him.  
“Cas, no, you need me to hold your hand,” Dean said with a smile.   
Cassie shook her head, “If I need your hand I know where you are,” she insisted.  
The nurses and doctor found him amusing also. Not many men were as eager to see the actual process unless they were video-taping. Dean was the room announcer.  
“Cassie the head, it’s full of hair,” he said to her as she worked through the pain. If he could see a body part then she was doing work she thought. She didn’t mind though. It actually relaxed her.   
“Cassie he has dimples,” Dean said at one point before he was at her side.  
Cassie raised her eyebrow at him, as if, the dimples showed it was certainly a Winchester baby and not someone else’s. “Really?” she said.   
Dean leaned over to kiss her, “Um not that there was doubt.”  
The nurse behind him giggled. He was going from doing good to getting in trouble with his wife, she thought he should go back to being the baby announcer. 

Cassie loved him more for his efforts. It was seven hours after they arrived at the hospital, that Sam as well as Cash waited in the waiting room before Joshua Dean Winchester was born.   
“It’s a boy and Cassie is doing fine,” Dean said as he walked out to let them know what was going on.   
His face glowed with excitement, Sam couldn’t believe his brother was a father. It was something he had looked forward to after Dean’s return.  
He pulled Dean into a hug, “Congrats Bro, we will be here don’t worry about us. If not,” Sam added, “we know where you are and we will be back,” Sam added with a grin toward Cash before Dean wandered off again  
Dean knew no matter what Sam would be there for him and Cassie would be By His Side. 

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I believe that the writers of the show could have found a way to add Cassie into more of this story even if we couldn't use the original person that portrayed her because of other obligations. It is why I spend so much time over the years creating scenario's that illustrate the options.


End file.
